


Worship The Gods Below

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (Justice is brought), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Animal Sacrifice, Blackouts, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Body Modification, Body Worship, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Demon Summoning, Double Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Human Sacrifice, I repent for my sins, I'm Sorry, If you can't handle please don't read (for your own good), It's gonna get gross and weird, It’s gonna get dark real quick, M/M, Master/Pet, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Murderers, Oral Sex, Past Lives, Pedophilia, Pet Names, Pet Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Cults, Shower Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: ”I love him, ” Dipper heard Mabel whisper in a way one would whisper to a lover. Her eyes trapped looking up at the demon head above. Her hair is stringy from sweat and dried blood on her chin.She’s beautiful, Dipper thought.Dipper’s eyes followed the shimmering gold light above their heads. There he is, the king of the new world. Dipper found his face hot and cheeks heat. His throat is dry. ”I love him too.”-Hello, Author speaking. This is my first, really, truely dark fic. I'm going to try and not pull punches. I may gloss over some things, but I hope it's not truly triggering to anymore. So, for safety, if you don't think you can handle anything in the tags, or what's to come, I understand and you should probably skip this. If you are interested, maybe go check out some of my stories.For those who stick around, thank you and I hope I don't scare you away. I'll work hard and if you have any questions, I’ll be more then willing to answer you personally. Thank up for check if out my dark story. Do comment if I need some improvement. I'll take any constructive criticism to make this good moving forward.Maybe if people like this one, I'll do another.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Pines Family - Relationship
Comments: 36
Kudos: 93





	1. Sweet Servants

**Author's Note:**

> So to anymore that has read my works before, I’m sorry. Please don't hate me ;-;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter is a prologue. I’m sure you can peice together what is to come soon enough.
> 
> I will put warnings on above the chapters if anything too graphic happens in the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking interest in this my story.

  
The God of Chaos, the devil of playthings, lounges back on a long silk couch with women on his arms and men past out by his feet. The sun just barely shines through the pillars of his party room, as he would call it.  
  


”What a filthy whore you are, my king,” a young woman with long, curling chocolate hair and glowing hazel eyes say. A young man walks alongside her. Tall as she, same glowing hazel eyes and curled mousy hair.   
  


He smiles, same as she, wide, teeth white with a slight stain of blood washed away. “Don’t say that,” he hushes his twin. “Let him have his fun.”  
  


The God nods. He made no move to stand or push the woman from sleeping on his arms. “I do love parties,” he says.   
  


His words only made the twins smile’ widen. “But the party isn’t over, my king,” they speak together. It always sends a tantalizing tingle down his spine.

”You are correct my dears.” 

Bill watches as his lovely, very loyal servants make quick work of the God of Chaos’ party guests. All drunk and fast asleep, they are easy to move. He trained them well from a young age to be as he needed. Renamed them. They earned their keep and work hard every day to make their keep. So much so, that the God would be disheartened if anything happened to them. They belonged to him, so he would make sure they live as long as he. 

  
Once all the sacrifices are moved, then, he gets up. At the door to his _real_ party room, his twins wait for him with gentle smiles across their lips. He walks over to them with a swagger one would have just after being in the centre of an orgy. He takes them, one hand on their out hip as they walk to the sacrifice room.   
  


He sits on his throne, one twin on each knee as he eyes the catch of 26 young sacrifices today. Piled on one another like sales of potatoes inside the summoning circle. His twins did very well finding such lively creatures. “My darling Shooting Star, my sweet Pinetree, Take them.”

The Demon would never get over seeing his twins slaughter lambs to rejuvenate his power. He did wish they did scream though. Screaming and begging is one of the best parts of the slaughter. 

One girl wakes up. Combing back her curly red hair, she sits up. “My lord,” she yawns. “What’s going on?” She asked.   
  


Bill smiles at her. “My dear, you were better off sleeping.” With one thrust of a slimy black tentacle, he sends it through her chest. Her jaw hangs open. She spat out blood. Her hazel eyes bulged out of her head and her body trembles.

”My lord?” She gasped with barely any breath left. The tentacle is yanked back. The girl collapses forward.

_Hopefully dead_ , the God thinks.

Shooting Star turns to him, covered in blood. “My king, I’m so sorry, ” she says. She stabs the head of the spear into the woman’s body. “She should never have woken.”   
  


The bloody tentacle stays floating nearby. His Pinetree watches with lust-filled eyes. He hands his sister the spear. “I’ll clean you, my king,” he says. 

The Chaos God raises a brow to his lovely Pinetree. “Oh, and how will you do that?”   
  


Pinetree gently took the blood-soaked tentacle in his hands. He held it like it was about to fly away. He presses the wiggling tip to his upturned mouth. He takes to his knees and arms outstretched to hold the slimy body. 

“May I, my King?” He asks.

”What do you think?” He said. 

  
The tentacle’s tip slips into his mouth. The young man breathes deep and slowly. The tentacle travels down his throat. He moans as his throat expands more for the tentacle. His sister sighs with jealousy as she finishes up the job. 

  
“It’s done my king,” she says. 

He laughs to himself. “Jealous, my sweet Star?” he asks. Both their eyes flicker to her twin with a tentacle deep down his throat. His toes curl and hands wrap around the Laing body that can no longer reach into his mouth. He moans softly, enjoying serving his King.   
  


Shooting Star licks her lips. She walks up to his thrown and kneels. “I am always jealous,” she says. 

Another tentacle emerges from the God’s body. “We will just have to nurture that jealousy then,” my sweets.” His Shooting Star opens her mouth.

The God throws his head back, drinking in the power from his sacrifices. A pure red light emerged from the circle of bodies that once lay in blood. They are drained into pure power that goes into his body. 

  
“My sweet pets,” he whispered. “You performed so well today.”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you stick around. :) <3


	2. Morning Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I saw something, ” Dipper said. ”I think you saw it too.”
> 
> Mabel frowns. She can't even look at Dipper when she answers. ”What if I did?” 
> 
> He looks at her funny. ”Then you did see something.”

Dipper woke cold and covered in sweat. His mouth is dry, hangs open as If he can't read through his nose. Dipper touches his throat, rubbing and lightly squeezes as he breathes in and out. Dipper rolls over. Across the room is an empty bed where his twin sister sleeps. He picks up a hoodie he wore the other day. He sniffs the armpits. Deeming it suitable, Dipper slips it on and trades in sweatpants in for week old pair of jeans that’s been hanging on his chair. 

Dipper walks downstairs, fallowing the strong scent of bacon and pancakes. It’s a slow day at the mystery shack. It normally is in autumn. Stan is basically on vacation and Ford is out of his lab looking for creatures that only come out when it’s colder. 

“Morn,” he yawns. He heads straight towards coffee, dumping sugar and milk into the black concoction. He takes his seat, breakfast already served. Stan is by the stove, drinking coffee and Ford is in the living room. 

“Morning bro,” Mabel said. Stan mumbles into his mug.

  
Dipper shoved a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth. He studies Mabel’s face. Mabel sits across from him drinking a raspberry version of her childhood creation, Mable juice. With yellow and green dinosaurs and all.

He can tell something wrong. Her eyes have dark circles under them and her makeup isn't on yet. That's the first thing she does after waking up, other than washing her face. Her hand pet’s Waddles head. Waddles, the old pig, laid on the table, sleeping. That's all he seems to do now. But that's not why Mabel looks so tired. She touches her throat, rubbing it up and down and slowly squeezing it. She’s uneasy.   
  


”Come on kids, schools starting!” Ford said. He walked past them, taking the car keys with him. 

  
Mabel sprung out of the chair to chase ford. ”I’ll drive!” She grabs her backpack from off the counter.

Dipper stops eating his eggs to follow quickly after. ”No! Last time you nearly killed us!” he yelled after them. ”I’ll drive!” he snagged his back off the counter and chased after Mabel. 

  
The drive to school is underwhelming. The morning classes don’t mean much, and pass by. Math, Biology and Chemistry, History. Lunch is where Dipper normally sits with Mabel and her friends, but Mabel wasn’t there.   
  


“She’s upstairs in the washroom,” Candy said. 

Dipper pulled up his big boy pants and marched into the upstairs girl’s washroom without batting an eye. In the last stall, the door is closed. It’s covered in graffiti. It’s dubbed the Cry corner. This is normally where girls come to cry. The downstairs gender-neutral bathroom is dubbed the sex chamber. Then the boy’s locker room has a vape chamber. So on and so forth. 

  
He knocks on the door. “Sweater town?” He asked. She opens the door, head still stuffed into her sweaters. He pats the spot of her head that isn’t submerged in her baby pink sweater.   
  


“I had a bad dream,” she said.   
  


Dipper nods, “yeah. Me too.”   
  


She pulls her sweater tighter. She’s trembling. Dipper sighs. Shoulders falling and his body falling with it. He locked the door as he sat down. ”I saw something, ” Dipper said. ”I think you saw it too.”

Mabel frowns inside her sweater. She can't even look at Dipper when she answers. ”What if I did?” 

He looks at her funny. “Then you did see something.”

  
She pops up from sweater town. Her frown deeps further. “Okay, fine. I saw something.” She touched her throat. Her hair is ruffled and frizzy. Dipper just wanted to run his fingers through her hair and kiss her cheek. 

Dipper nods. “I think he had a shared dream,” he said, touching his own throat.   
  


“I don’t want to talk about it,” Mable said. She continues to squeeze her throat.

”We don’t have to talk,” Dipper said. But we should research about shared dreams, he wanted to say.

”Let’s just go to lunch. Talk with our friends. And when we get home, we can talk all you want,” he gives her the most genuine fake smile he can muster as her wipes her nearly dried tears.   
  


Mabel smiles back at him. “Okay,” she said. Dipper nodded.   
  


“Okay then.”   
  


Dipper helps Mabel up. She splashed her face with some cold water. She playfully splashed Dipper with water as well. He laughs, helping wiping off her face. They walk downstairs to the cafeteria and sat with Mabel’s friends. 

  
“You guys coming to Pacifica’s party tonight?” Grenda asked. “It’s gonna be so fun!”  
  


Mabel and Dipper exchange a look and smile. “Yeah, I think we can make a fashionably late appearance,” she joked.   
  


“Yeah,” Dipper said. “We’ll be there.”


	3. Blood Grinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Careful with the meat boy,” laughed Mr. Fredderson. His smile is wide and belly shakes like jelly. It reminds him of a younger Santa Clause. 
> 
> Dipper looked down, not realizing some of the beef felll from the counter. “Oh, sorry,” he said. 
> 
> He laughed. “Don’t worry about it, lad.” 
> 
> He picked up the falling meat and cleaned it off before adding it back onto the pile. Dipper smiled back at his boss as he turns the meat in the grinders. It’s bloody and spills into the once clean bucket. “Don’t worry Mr. Fredderson, the meat is alright.” Blood splattered on the ground. It covered his hands, well, gloved-hands. 
> 
> He smiled at the memory when he first started working here. 14, he stood meekly at the door, trembling like a baby lamb. He needed money, and this was the only paying job he could take at the time. He remembers crying and throwing up the first few weeks. But when time passed, the job just stuck. 
> 
> “Don’t you have a party to get to?” Mr. Fredderson asked. His smile jolly. 
> 
> “Thanks for letting me leave early, sir.” 
> 
> He smiled fondly at Dipper,” My pleasure, lad.” Dipper wanted to puke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is hinted Paedophilia in this chapter. This will show up again later. You have been warned.

  
After School, Dipper drove Mable to her job. She works at the shelter after school and in the summer at the pool. In the summer, Dipper would join her, working to save up money. Everyone loved Mabel. It wasn’t hard to see why. She’s so nice and goofy. No one can hate her. 

She gave him a hug and waved goodbye. Giving her his best smile, Dipper waved back until she’s on the other side of the door of the shelter. Dipper drove down to the butchers. He parked in the back. Passing the cameras, he waves to the camera with a wide smile. He called into work saying he had to leave early. Me. Fredderson understands. He likes Dipper.   
  


“Afternoon Mr. Fredderson,” he greets, gunning for his gloves and apron.   
  


The large man turns with a being smile. “Good afternoon, Dipper,“ his voice booms from the front desk. “How was school?”  
  


Dipper washes his hands. Dries them before putting on his gloves and apron. “Normal,” he lied.   
  


Dipper gets to grinding the meat. The passing hours go fine. Dipper loses himself in his work. He's in the back, but he can still see the customers come and go. His eyes trail over to the counter. Watching young and old alike buying different forms of meat then leaving.   
  


“Careful with the meat boy,” laughed Mr. Fredderson. His smile is wide and belly shakes like jelly. It reminds him of a younger Santa Clause.   
  


Dipper looked down, not realizing some of the beef felll from the counter. “Oh, sorry,” he said. 

He laughed. “Don’t worry about it, lad.” 

He picked up the falling meat and cleaned it off before adding it back onto the pile. Dipper smiled back at his boss as he turns the meat in the grinders. It’s bloody and spills into the once clean bucket. “Don’t worry Mr. Fredderson, the meat is alright.” Blood splattered on the ground. It covered his hands, well, gloved-hands. 

He smiled at the memory when he first started working here. 14, he stood meekly at the door, trembling like a baby lamb. He needed money, and this was the only paying job he could take at the time. He remembers crying and throwing up the first few weeks. But when time passed, the job just stuck. 

“Don’t you have a party to get to?” Mr. Fredderson asked. His smile jolly, cheeks rosy and belly jiggling. 

“Thanks for letting me leave early, sir.” 

He smiled fondly at Dipper,” My pleasure, lad.” Dipper wanted to puke. Dipper washes his gloves and his face. He hands the gloves and apron.

“I’ll see you tonight,” he said, gunning for the door.   
  


“Hold on a moment,” Mr. Fredderson said. Dipper froze in his tracks. He didn’t turn. He stared at the door just a few inches away from his face. “Here,” he said. “Your pay check.” Dipper trims to grab the envelop. Mr. Fredderson grabs his hand, placing the envelope in Dipper’s hand and patting them. “A little extra from the other day.”   
  


_Hush money_ , Dipper thought. He saw Mr. Fredderson masturbate to him, and other young teenagers on the security feed when he walked in for a late shift last year. From then, he has Dipper shut his mouth with money and sex. He thinks Dipper wouldn’t say anything. He _would_.   
  


Dipper smiles wide up at Mr. Fredderson. “Thank you _so_ much sir.” His thumb runs over Dipper’s cheek. His smile wide and belly jiggling. “I have to go pick up my sister now, _sir_.” They are _not_ buddies.   
  


“Then go get her,” laughs Mr. Fredderson. “Have a safe night lad.” Dipper nods.   
  


“You too.” He wants to chop Mr. Fredderson’s Balls off and grind them up. Then force him to eat it raw. And if he throws up? Dipper would make me eat the puke. 

* * *

Dipper sits on the bed, watching Mabel get ready. Purple t-shirt with holes in the sleeves. A blue crystal neckless and black skirt. Dipper loved watching Mabel get ready. She loved showing off her outfits to him. She would help him get ready and dress him up like a Ken doll.   
  
  


“You excited?” She asked him. She gives him a spin. She poses.   
  


“Of coarse.” He claps for her. “You look great.”

She scoffs,” I know I am.” She smiled at him with kind eyes. She ruffled his hair. The walk downstairs, arms linked with one another. They do poses for their uncles before getting the approval to head out for the night. Giving the fake promise not to drink too much. 

The drive to the party are Pacifica’s place. It’s big and as loud as they remember it to be. Kids dancing and talking. The house is big. Anyone could easily get lost in it on the first try. Luckily for them, Pacifica just so happens to be Mabel’s best friend. They spent so many sleep overs here, the three of them. 

  
He hasn’t spent a lot of time with her in a while. It’s been a long time. Since she confessed to him and Dipper flat out rejected her. It was cruel, but Dipper didn’t feel anything when he looked at her. Not a single spark.   
  


They enter and that’s when they part ways. Dipper sticks to the drinks’ table, until he spots a girl with short, black curly hair. Dipper takes one last look at Mabel, chatting up a group of drama kids then one look at the girl. He smiles to himself as he steps down his drink.

There wasn’t a spark when he looked at her. He just felt something good would come if he walked to her. So he walked up to her with a wide smile and kind eyes. Kind for a drunk man.   
  


“Hey,” he said.   
  



	4. Sleeping Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper stared down at the body. The head is turned in an unnatural way. Definitely snapped. Her neck has bruises around it. Dark and purple. Her arms and legs are turned in uncomfortable position. Her fingernails have blood under them from scratching someone. One giant stab wound to her chest. It’s too big to be a knife, too big to be a sword. It’s not an axe swing, just straight throw the meat and flesh. A pike? A very sharp shovel? 
> 
> Dipper trembled. He throws up into a bush. His knees give way. “Oh god,” he gasps, more toxins being thrown up into the bush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware: There is Sex and murder, and body dismemberment in this chapter. You have been warned.

Dipper pressed his lips up against hers. Her lips a big and pink and soft. Her lips are chapped, but so is Dipper’s. Her tongue long; it slips in and out of his mouth. One hand on her butt and another on her hip. Her hair is short and black. It curls around her round face.   
  


She pulls on his hair, leaning in on her tip toes to meet his lips. He giggles into her mouth. She giggled back. She smells like cheep dollar store perfume. Chela is her name. Chela Roser. She's not pretty, big not ugly either. Maybe above average? But he's too drunk to really notice.

“One more drink,” he slurs. Dipper reached for two plastic red cup filled with alcohol. He hands he a cup. 

She nods, smiling wide a toothy. “You’re so funny,” she said. They chug the alcohol down until it’s hard to breath.   
  
  
His eyes drift to Mabel. She’s across the room playing beer pong with the popular kids and stoners. She’s winning. She’s the least drunk and their betting money. Losers drink. 

Chela goes in her tiptoes. “Let’s go to the forest,” she whispered nto his ear. He can feel the brush of her short black hair rub against his chin. Dipper gives her a toothy smile. He nods. 

Chela dragged Dipper outside. He pressed her up against a tree. He hikes up her legs over his shoulders and kissed the inside of her thighs. He pulls down her panties and angles her down by his jean’s zipper. 

She leans her head up against the bark of the tree. She breathes deeply. Her smile wide but lazy. ”Hurry up, ” she laughs softly. 

“Hold on,” he laughs too, unzipping his pants. He angles himself up against her opening. He pushes in slowly.  
  


Chela moans softly. Her head falls back against tree. Her hips buck against his, hip bounding into her slowly. He kissed her neck, breathing slowly. His mind is darkening. Maybe he had a few too many drinks. Her grand the back of her neck, forcing her head up. He kissed her hard on the mouth.

”Fuck, ” she whispered. ”Yeah, like that! Keep doing that!” she begged. 

Dipper there her down on the forest ground. He held her hips in place with his left hand and his right hand above her head. He loomed over her like a shadow. ”So good, ” he whispered. 

_˙˙˙ʇɐoɹɥʇ ɹǝɥ ǝzǝǝnbS_ a voice whispered in his head. It’s his own. He nodded to himself and squeezed her neck. _˙˙˙ǝɹoɯ ǝlʇʇıl ∀,_ his head whispered. He squeezed harder around her frail throat. It was so pretty and pale. He squeezed harder.   
  


“Dipper,” she gasped. She claws at his arms. She choking. 

  
For a moment, he felt sober. ”Yes. I know.”  
  


* * *

  
Dipper woke to a dark sky and his body cold at the center. His cheeks and fingertips felt hot like he had caught a cold. He groans as he rises from the earthy ground. He rubbed his sore eyes with his dirt-covered hand.

”Chela?” he yawned. She didn't answer. He cracked his neck and his back. Dipper turned around and found her on the forest floor. Laying on her back with her head turned. Not sleeping but dead.   
  


Dipper stared down at the body. The head is turned in an unnatural way. Definitely snapped. Her neck has bruises around it. Dark and purple. Her arms and legs are turned in uncomfortable position. Her fingernails have blood under them from scratching someone. One giant stab wound to her chest. It’s too big to be a knife, too big to be a sword. It’s not an axe swing, just straight throw the meat and flesh. A pike? A very sharp shovel? 

Dipper trembled. He throws up into a bush. His knees give way. “Oh god,” he gasps, more toxins being thrown up into the bush. Dipper, himself wasn't covered in blood or marks other than scratches, on his upper and lower biceps. 

”I killed her, ” he whispered to himself. He threw up again. Breathing in and out with unstable breaths, Dipper takes to calm himself down, but it doesn't work. But then it dawns on him. No murder weapon. She was stabbed but is couldn’t of been him. Where would he get a shovel? Summon it?  
  


”Oh, God. What do I do? What do I do?” he asked himself. Dipper paces the dirt ground. Shuffling his feet on the earthy floor. It starts to rain.   
  
  


_¿ɹǝddıᗡ noʎ ʇ,uoᗡ ˙ʎpoq ǝɥʇ dɯnp oʇ ǝɹǝɥʍ ʍouʞ no⅄_

Dipper takes a long stare at the body. Feeling calmer and collected not that the rain is soldering down cool water on his heated skin. Dipper drags the body to his car and shoved her into the trunk. He raced to the Mystery Shack and grabbed his keys, scissors, an electric shaver, his work keys and Ford’s frequency fryer.   
  


He jumps back onto his car with the things he needs. Dipper drives to the butcher, his car parked around back. He turns on the frequency fryer, jamming the security cameras. Using his keys, he opens the door.   
  


Dipper dragged Chela’s body into the shop. First, he shaved her bare and put all her hair into a plastic bag. He rinsed the body of all blood and cum. Once she was like a manikin, Dipper felt no potty as he chopped of her limps. Arms, fingers, legs and toes. Her torso had to be cut in fours and her head in half. He put her through the meat grinder. Every last piece of her turned into ground beef.   
  


Dipper dumps the meat into bags and dumps them into the trash. He takes the hair out into the back parking lot, under the flats, where no one would catch feed of him and burns it. He sprinkled some weed Chela gave him early. He wasn’t going to use it. Dipper doesn’t smoke. He dumps tha bag of weed into the pile of hair until it’s all gone. The rain would wash it away when it drained into the sewers later.   
  


Dipper washed his hands and the mess he made before he packed up and left for the night. Dipper drove back to the, now dead, party. People are asleep and past out all over the place. Dipper steps over sleeping teens and wanders the place until he finds Mabel passed out in the master bedroom. Alone. Dipper sighs gratefully.   
  


He scoops his twin into his arms and takes her downstairs. “Mmh,” she whines.   
  


“Morning sleepy head,” he whispered softly. “Want to go get so late-night pancakes?” He asked.   
  


“Yes,” she slurs, smiling up at him. Dipper smiled back. He kissed her cheek and caressed her face.   
  


˙˙˙ssıʞ˙˙˙ the voice whispered choppy words. Dipper looking longingly at his sister as she laid passed out in the back on the car. Out of the crazy things to happen tonight, Dipper didn’t fallow what the voice in his head said. He shook his head, buckled her in and drove to get some pancakes.

”Goodnight, Mabel.”


	5. Sour Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mabel,” he said. “Mabel, Stop.” He harshly shoved her back. Mabel looked at him with wide eyes. Curious, warm hazel eye. Large amounts of blood drip From his lower lip and down his chin. 
> 
> Mabel stepped back. She struggled back, looking at her feet. Blood droplets stained the good. She didn't release she bit that hard. She looked up back up at him, now wiping off the blood with a once white towel. His lips are rose red. She wants to kids them more. 
> 
> ”I’m sorry, ” she said. It was the only thing she could say. She didn't want to say it, didn't mean it.

Mabel shovels pancakes slices into her mouth. She moans at the taste of syrup and powdered sugar on her tongue. Her cheeks are puffed like chipmunks with nuts in their cheeks. ”So good, ” she membered. Her eyes glance across the table to Dipper. He’s leaned back in the booth, drinking his coffee black. It's unlike him. He at least puts some sugar and a lot of cream in it.

His eyes are fixed in the wet road outside the diner. He looks worn out. ”Long night?” she asked. He hummed.

”Yeah. I'm exhausted,” he said. His voice is horse and scratchy. he takes a slow sip of his coffee. “I shouldn’t be drinking coffee on an empty stomach. Give me some.” He reaches over with a fork.   
  
  


_He’s avoiding the question_ , Mabel thinks to herself. She swallows. And piles up her plate of pancakes.

She smiles, laughing allowed in the empty diner. “No, get your own.”

”Ah Ha!” Dipper claims. He coped out, going for her delicious bacon and sausage. “Fool!” He stuffs it into his mouth triumphantly.   
  


“Nooooooooooooo!” Mabel yells, doing best impression of a person having a dramatic death. “My food!” Dipper calls over the waitress and orders a large fries and soft-serve red ice cream to make it up to her. Mabel smiles at her brother. He’s always looking out for her. 

“Anything interesting happen to you?” Mabel asked.

Dipper shrugged. He had a cocky smile on his face. “Just got laid in the forest. Boosh,” he brags.

Mabel sticks out her tongue and shakes her head in playful disgust. “Ew bro, I did _not_ need to know that,” she laughs. “What’s her name?”   
  


Dipper’s face changed slightly. “I was too drunk to get it.” He’s lying. Mabel can tell but she knows better then to push. They both must of had weird nights.   
  


“You?” He asked.

Mabel snapped out of her thoughts. ”Huh?” Dipper rolled his eyes. 

  
”You. What about you? How was your night?” he asked? His smile is tired. His cheek is red for leaning on his palm. His hair is curled weirdly from the rain. Not freeze like hers, but as if he was out I the rain for way longer then he should have been. His clothes were soaked too. 

”Nothing much.” She lied.   
  


* * *

  
Mabel leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He's tall and dark. Skin like ash and hair short and curled. Mabel wasn't drunk. Not like he was. His kisses were sloppy and body swaying back and forth as if he was on a swaying ship.   
  


”Mabel, girl, you are hotter then I imagined, ” he praised.   
  


Mabel pulls back. She has a lazy smile in her lips, eyes on the floor. “So you imagined me naked before? She asked.   
  


He laughs. “More then naked.” Mabel shot up to kiss him more. Her ankles hurt and she wanted to sit. 

_˙˙˙ɯıɥ ǝʇıᙠ_ , a voice spoke in her head. It’s so clear and sure. It’s her voice. 

Mabel didn’t argue the voice in her head. She lead forward more until their mouths couldn’t be taken apart. She bites down on his lower lip playfully. He moans and lets her tug on it.   
  


. . . ɹǝpɹɐH  
  


Mabel bit harder. She chewed the lips raw like it was bubblegum. Her fingers claw at his shoulder. _I hope he bleeds_ , masses through Mabel’s mind like running water. 

“Mabel,” he said. “Mabel, Stop.” He harshly shoved her back. Mabel looked at him with wide eyes. Curious, warm hazel eye. Large amounts of blood drip From his lower lip and down his chin. 

Mabel stepped back. She struggled back, looking at her feet. Blood droplets stained the good. She didn't release she bit that hard. She looked up back up at him, now wiping off the blood with a once white towel. His lips are rose red. She wants to kiss them more. 

”I’m sorry, ” she said. It was the only thing she could say. She didn't want to say it, didn't mean it.

“Fuck, my lip,” he slurred. “You are hardcore as fuck.” Mabel blushes. She shrinks into her self, eyes on the floor. She doesn’t like to swear. She doesn’t like swearing one bit. 

  
“I’m sorry, Justin,” she said. “I’m so sorry.”

”I think I’m done for tonight,” he sighed. “Can’t wait to tell the boys about this shit,” he laughed to himself. He wipes off his lips. He smacks his mouth together to taste the blood. _Dipper_ never swears. For her. 

  
Mabel’s head shot up to look at Justin. She's pale as a ghost. ”What?” she asked. She shook her head and walked forward. ”No. No no no. It was an accident! An accident!” She Chaffee forward and cornered him. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

He sighed. “Mabel,” he tried to calm her down. His voice is gentle and soothing. It’s not what she wanted to hear. “I have to tell my boys what their getting into if they want to get with you.”   
  
  


“No,” Mabel said. “If you tell anyone, They won’t stop talking about for years. I will never live it down!” The school will never let her live it down even as she becomes an adult. She’ll be deemed a creep and or an outcast. They will find her and they will never stop talking! He’ll ruin everything! 

˙˙˙dn ɯıɥ ʇnɥS  
  


“Shut up,” she said.   
  


“What?” He laughed confused.   
  


˙˙˙¡ʍou dn ɯıɥ ʇnɥS

  
Mabel lunged forward. Her lips plant on his mouth. She forced him against the window. He’s too drunk to fight back properly. She bites his tongue and yanks on it. Her hands fumble with the latch of the window. Once the latch opens, Mabel shoved him out the window. His tongue still between her teeth. 

  
She looks outside. It’s raining so hard. A mud slide. His body, head turned the other way, split open like an egg and bleeding and spin surely broken from the forth floor and onto rocks, is being pulled away sown the mountain to be covered by dirt. Mabel spits out the tongue into her hand. She should puke. That would be the right thing for anyone in her situation to do. But she doesn’t. Her mind is clear and belly grumbling actually.   
  
  


She rinses off the blood in the shower. She blow dries her hair and changed back into her clothes. The tongue? Mabel snuck downstairs when everyone was asleep. She feed it to Pacifica’s guard dogs. And watches them eat it.   
  


Mabel looked for Dipper but he was no where to be found. Dipper was no where in sight. She went upstairs and back to bed she went.   
  


When she woke, Dipper was cradling her in his arms. _My knight in shining armour_. She smiled to herself. 

_˙˙˙ɯıɥ ssı⋊_ The voice spoke. 

  
  
Mabel closed her eyes. Falling to sleep in the warmth of her brother’s arms.   
  


* * *

Mabel looked at Dipper from across with a smile. She in his large grey shirt and panties. Her hair tied up highly in a ponytail. Mabel is most comfortable around Dipper. She doesn’t mind him seeing her body, and Dipper is the same. That’s why they still share a room. He slides on his Blue sweatpants, and white t-shirt with ‘Mystery Shack’ on the front in red lettering.

˙˙˙ooʇ ǝɹɐɥs oʇ sʇǝɹɔǝs ʞɹɐp sɐɥ ǝH˙˙˙ɯıɥ llǝ⊥  
  


Mabel frowns to herself. She looks at Dipper settling down in his bed. Cracking open a book to read. She takes in a deep breath. “Dipper?” She asked.

“Yeah?”  
  


“Can I sleep with you tonight?” She asked.   
  


He smiled fondly at her. “Always.” He pats the spot next to him. Mabel’s heart ponds as she walks to him. Once in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his head and hugged him.   
  


“Thanks.”

He hugged her back. “No problem. Anything nag for my favourite sibling.”

˙˙˙ʍou ɯıɥ llǝ⊥˙˙˙ɯıɥ llǝ⊥

They lay down next to one another. Mabel laid partly on his chest. Her head tucked under his chin. Dipper had his arm around her shoulder and read aloud so she could pay attention to the story. They sat there comfortably as he read up to chapter three. Mabel couldn’t sleep and she could tell Dipper was the same.   
  


“I need to tell you somethings.” They said.   
  


Mabel propped herself up and looked at Dipper, who was equally as stunned. They smiled at one another for a moment. The smiles are both sad and don’t last long.   
  


“You first,” Mabel said.   
  


He sighed. “Okay,” he said softly. “But you can’t tell anymore,” he warns. Mabel nods. “Ever.”

”Only if you never tell mine.” Dipper nods.   
  


“Deal.”


	6. Crimson Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Is this the right book?” Mabel asked. She adjusts the blanket on her shoulders. Dipper nods, pointing to the page. 
> 
> “Yeah. This seems like it. We just need to perform this next week and we’ll have the secrets to what's happened to us, ” he said. He touched her hand and smiled at her. It makes her cozy and comfortable on the inside. ”I’ll solve everything.”
> 
> I don't want to be solved, Mabel thought you herself. Even if it’s by you, Dipper, She had no idea Dipper thought the same way. 
> 
> ”On the full moon then, ” she said. Dipper nodded. 
> 
> ”That would be the best time. And the most powerful. As cliché as it sounds.” Mabel giggles softly. “But we need a sacrifice.” Mabel looks at him with worry. “Who though?” They can’t just go around murdering...more...people.
> 
> Dipper smiled. “I know the perfect person. But I’m going to need your help.” Mabel nods furiously. 
> 
> “Anything.”
> 
> Dipper smiled. It’s deep and twisted and it melts her heart. “That’s all I’m asking.” He leans over and kissed the top of her head. Mable clothes her eyes. Cherishing the touch of his lips on her forehead.

Dipper and Mabel couldn’t speak. They stared at one another as if the other was medusa turning them to stone. mouths hung open and dry. Warm hazel eyes blew big and bug-eyed.   
  


Dipper was the first to speak after the long silence. “Oh my god,” it the first words he spoke softly. “You hear the voice too,” he said.

Mabel nodded. “We both killed people,” she mutters. “And I felt...nothing.”   
  


Dipper nodded too. His mouth was trying and head racing with a million questions no one could answer. “I thought I did. But turns out it was just the alcohol,” he joked.

Mabel smiles. It’s sad, forced to cheer him up. And maybe herself. “Maybe we’re both messed up,” she said. ”  
  


Dipper nods. ”You got that right.”

”What are we going to do?” she asked. Looking up at him with round puppy dog eyes, Dipper was defenceless. ”What’s happening to us?”  
  


Dipper thought for a moment. ”Ford’s journals have to have something.” Dipper grabbed Mabel’s hand. She threw on a blanket over her shoulders before escaping their shared bedroom. They crept down the stairs hand in hand. Mabel snagged the flashlight from the drawer before they venchered into the gift shop. Dipper punches in the code into the vending machine. The creep down the old wooden stairs in their socks and pjs.

Mabel points the flashlight at the ground just in front of where the walk, like an usher backstage for a play. They snuck further down the stairs like young children that aren’t supposed to be out of bed. It's scary but thrilling.

Fords books aren’t hidden in a iron clasp safe or behind a fire pit, they sit on his desk, plain in sight, ready for him in the morning when he wakes up. Dipper scoops up the journals and place them on the floor. Mabel and Dipper read through every page, bounce ideas and key words like, nightmares, and future, vision in the air until Dipper found what they maybe looking for.   
  


“Look. Right here, see?” Dipper pointed to a black book. The pages are torn and brittle to the touch. It has an eye on the front. In blood.   
  


”Is this the right book?” Mabel asked. She adjusts the blanket on her shoulders. Dipper nods, pointing to the page. 

“Yeah. This seems like it. We just need to perform this next week and we’ll have the secrets to what's happened to us, ” he said. He touched her hand and smiled at her. It makes her cozy and comfortable on the inside. ”I’ll solve everything.”

_I don't want to be solved,_ Mabel thought you herself. _Even if it’s by you, Dipper._ She had no idea Dipper thought the same way. 

”On the full moon then, ” she said. Dipper nodded. 

”That would be the best time. And the most powerful. As cliché as it sounds.” Mabel giggles softly. “But we need a sacrifice.” Mabel looks at him with worry. “Who though?” That can’t just go around murdering...more...people. 

Dipper smiled. “I know the perfect person. But I’m going to need your help.” Mabel nods furiously. 

“Anything.”

Dipper smiled. It’s deep and twisted and it melts her heart. “That’s all I’m asking.” He leans over and kissed the top of her head. Mable clothes her eyes. Cherishing the touch of his lips on her forehead.

  
“I’m gonna need you to do some things though,” he said. Mabel nods her head. She’d be willing to do anything for Dipper. Anything to know what’s happening to her and her brother. ”We need rope. Enough to tie up a bear. And a knife, which I can get. And some sleeping Drugs. Enough to knock out a very large man. Can you get some at your work?” he asked. 

”Sure, ” Mabel said, ”Shouldn't be too hard.” 

”Okay, awesome ” he said. ”Rope, a knife, sleeping drugs, Chalk, I know you have chalk right?” Mabel nods. ”Okay, he said. And we already have the book. I'll hide it Somewhere no one will think too look.” He picked up Ford’s journal and holds it close. He stares at the ground like it's the only interesting thing in the room. 

”We’re really gonna do it, ” he muttered. ”We are gonna kill more people. Wow. This is...messed up.” 

Mabel stared at him, slowly as the messed-up reality set in. And her mouth hung open. She takes in a deep breath and nods. ”Yeah, ” she said without a second thought. ”We are really messed up.” She ruffles his curly hair playfully. ”And I don't care, ” she smiled widely. She starts laughing.

Dipper laughs with her. It's a sweet laugh between a snicker and breathless. He puts a finger to his lips, trying to shish her and himself. It doesn't work though. The sit on the cold floor and laugh softly as the battery of the flashlight died as morning rose.

The twins sneak back upstairs hand and hand with the book under Dipper’s hand and dead flashlight on Mabel’s. Dipper hid the book in Mabel's bra drawer. A place no man would dare to travel and steal. It's as safe as anything could be behind a locked underwear drawer in a house full of adult family Only male members that wouldn't dare to scavenge through their daughter-like-figure’s belongings. 

Their secrets were safe behind the wooded drawer. For now, until they needed to dig them up for the night of the full moon next Friday. 

Mabel and Dipper curl into one another on the bed. Mabel’s tucked into Dipper’s shoulder and his arm around her waist. They could finally sleep until their grunkles wake them for the Saturday.


	7. Falling Ravens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon holds his eyes. Blood pours out from his fingertips. The pain in his eyes is subpar compared to watching his sweet darlings lives flicker out like candles—Odin’s ravens fallow from the sky. Theirs body’s lay motionless on their backs with swords sticking out from their breasts. 
> 
> “Damn brats,” he snarled. “I gave you an order! Yo I aren’t allowed to die!” He spits out blood. He’s breaking 
> 
> “We had to protect you, sweet lord,” his Shooting Star spoke her last words. 
> 
> “Just don’t hate us, our lord,” his Pinetree spoked. It was the last thing they spoke. Barely above a whisper, but even as his temple crashes and crumbles around him. Even in the crackling fire—he heard their sweet voices and sway their eyes loose all light.
> 
> The Demon unleashed a hellish fury upon his palace. If his brats are dead, the the world would burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter today. I’m sorry.

“My Lord, please stay safe,” his shooting star spoke. She touched his cheek, holding her crossbow to her side. “This place shall not fall, and if it does, then it shall the bodies of all who cross you,” she said. “We will make sure of it.”  
  


“Stay alive,” he ordered. 

“Sister!” Pinetree yelled for his other half. Shooting Star ran to her brother’s side. She held the bow up to her cheek and fired. She’s careful of her brother, very skilled with her aim.   
  


The God sit’s on his throne, holding his chest where he’d been poisoned. He will regenerate a new heart in time, he just needs a moment. He breaths hard, spitting out blood. “Damned human form,” he sighs.   
  


“Watch your left,” Pinetree yelled, swinging his axe at the attackers. He breaths heavy. He tightens his grip before going in for another swing.   
  


“Duck!” She yelled, shooting an arrow over her brother’s head. She quickly cocked the crossbow and went in for another round of shooting.

The demon watched from his throne as he slowly heals. He had let the fear in his people go unchecked for too long that they rose up. The demon felt useless in his regeneration state. There was nothing he could do. He watched his loyal servants perform his will by slaying the towns people that escape  
  


“Master!” His Pinetree calls with panic. It’s a blur. The God of Chaos recoils in pain. His eye gouged out. With his only good eye, he gazed upon his Pinetree and Shooting Star.   
  


The Demon holds his eyes. Blood pours out from his fingertips. The pain in his eyes is subpar compared to watching his sweet darlings lives flicker out like candles—Odin’s ravens fallow from the sky. Theirs body’s lay motionless on their backs with swords sticking out from their breasts.   
  


“Damn brats,” he snarled. “I gave you an order! Yo I aren’t allowed to die!” He spits out blood. He’s breaking apart and spitting up blood. 

“We had to protect you, sweet lord,” his Shooting Star spoke her last words. 

“Just don’t hate us, our lord,” his Pinetree spoked. It was the last thing they spoke. Barely above a whisper, but even as his temple crashes and crumbles around him. Even in the crackling fire—he heard their sweet voices and sway their eyes loose all light.

The Demon unleashed a hellish fury upon his palace. If his brats are dead, the the world would burn. “You took my brats. And now I take you.”   
  


The kingdom burned that night. Burned with a glorious blue flame from a monster that devoured the bodies and souls of any human. In the end, nothing was left. No bodies, no buildings. Only the trees and wildlife. However, In the middle of where the once great empire rose and lay two boxes side by side with a note on top of them with black roses covered in blood. It read. _Be Reborn_. The letter had not signature.   
  
  


The land was reclaimed one day. By a man named _Quentin Trembley._ The 8 and half president of what was now known as the United States. Little did he know, little did anyone know that the land had been cursed by the words and blood of the God _Cipher_.   
  



	8. Gold Corpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you just wish it will all just stop?” Mabel asked. She falls onto her back, arms spread wide and hair spread far like a peacock, long, curling and winding and shiny brown hair dirty from the shoe-scuffed tile of the bathroom floor.
> 
> Her pink shirt is soaked all the way through with blood. Dipper could see her once white bra not dark and crimson. In a strange way, she was so pretty. Dipper joined her, laying on his back. He smiled wide and started laughing.
> 
> “We are so messed up.”
> 
> Mabel laughs too. She laughs so hard she starts crying. But not tears of sadness. “Yeah. Yeah, we are. So, so, so mess up.” She flung her hands over her face and wipes her tears. ”We are so fucked.”
> 
> Dipper laughed harder. ”I thought you didn't like swearing?” 
> 
> ”Does it even matter right now.” it's all strangely funny. In a weird, dark, twisted sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some sexual behaviour between an adult and a minor in here. If you feel uncomfortable, please skip through the first bit or don’t read at all. There is also some human sacrifice and kidnapping, so look out for that.

Dipper jerked woke up that morning. He’s breathing heavily and holding his chest. Mabel jumps up from her bed, holding her chest, and covered in a cold sweat. They exchanged a look, both terror in the eyes.

Breakfast was quiet that morning. They packed their things for what they would soon do. They were both scared of what they were about to do. 

Dipper reached across the table to grab her hand. ”You ready?” he asked. ”There is no turning back after this.”

She nods. ”I don't think there is a back to go to, bro bro, ” she said.

Dipper smiled. ”You haven't called me that in a long time.” 

”Yeah, well I just wanted to say it.”

* * *

Dipper went into work that Friday evening like normal. His apron and gloves on as he turned the meat. Dipper smiled to himself as he worked. Mabel was in the car. She called in sick to work today for this very moment they have been planning for this day. 

He kept a steady eye on Mr. Fredderson. Mr. Fredderson stood at the counter. Dipper knew what he was about to do. It was disgusting what he was about to do, but hopefully, Mabel will get in a good hit before anything happens. Dipper feels jittery. His hand is unsteady at the grinder as he turns it. His eyes flicker back and forth from the grinder to Mr. Fredderson to the trashcan. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl he killed. How he's going to do it again. There are no blackouts, no voices, no alcohol blocking his mind this time. This is all his logical mind thinking. 

Dipper packages up the meat and packs it in the freezer. Dipper is trembling. His eyes travel down to Mr. Fredderson again. ”I need to make a call, ” he said before stepping out. Uncle Ford’s wavelength jammer was on while Mabel sat in the car a few blocks away. 

Dipper dials Mabel. ”Hey, ” she said.

”Hey, how is everything ready?” he asked.

”I’ll have drugs and rope ready. Everything ready, ” she said. ”I’ll see you in a bit, ” she said. 

”See you.” They hung up and dipper marched forward back into the shop. 

The store was empty, Mr. Fredderson was cleaning up. Dipper washes his gloves. Before hanging them up and strips off his apron before placing it back on the hanger. Dipper is still shaking very badly.

”Mr. Fredderson, ” Dipper spoke up. His voice is shaking. He touches his throat like it would help him speak better. Like.it wasn't his voice he was using. ”Should I lock up?” he asked. 

Mr. Fredderson smiled with his pearly white teeth and rosy cheeks. ”Sure my boy. Any extra help is good help.” Again with the friendly Santa Claus look. Dipper nods, eyes falling to the ground as he helps wipe down blood and fallen meat from the ground. 

”Yeah hear about those kids going missing?” Mr. Fredderson asked. 

Dipper practically froze. His heart is pounding loudly in his bead. He nods. ”Yeah.” He tucks a curl but hind his ear. ”Pretty awful.” 

Mr. Fredderson nods. ”You okay boy? You’re shaking like a leaf.” 

”Just a little frightened from the disappearances, ” he lies. 

_I'm going to kill you,_ Dipper thought. _I’m going to kill you and get back to normal._

Mr. Fredderson strolled up to Dipper. Dipper squeezes at the sight shadowing figure looming over him. The lights are turned down low and the door locked. Now is perfect. Dipper gives a smile at Mr. Fredderson before he reaches into his back pocket and calls Mabel. He slides the phone on the counter before going back to cleaning. ”It’s alright to be afraid, ” Mr. Fredderson said. His hand slides to Dipper’s hip. Dipper feels his skin shuddered under his clothes. Mr. Fredderson’s hand alone could crush him. ”I can comfort you.” 

Dipper smiled up at him. ”Only if you're doubling my paycheck, ” he joked. His smile is fake and tight. It hurts. Dipper felt so small under Mr. Fredderson. They walked into Mr. Fredderson’s office. Mr. Fredderson sat down in his office chair. Dipper is lifted up into his lap. The lips are rough against his and all Dipper wanted to do was push away for him. His large hand is cupped against the back of his head and on his butt. His pants slid down from the curve of his but and off his legs.

Mr. Fredderson liked it when Dipper moved his hips up against his, so that's what he did. The pace is slow, his legs trembling. Mr. Fredderson’s large hand rubs the curve of his butt from the inside of his boxers. Dipper lets him. He moans softly, trying to mask any sound Mabel may make. 

Though faint, Dipper hears the backroom door open. He knows that Mr. Fredderson could hear it too. ”What was that?” he asked. Mabel had his spare key. Dipper moans loudly, head thrown back and hands grabbing at Mr. Fredderson’s collar. 

”Push me against your desk, ” he moans loudly. ”I don't like doing it sitting up, ” he said. ”I like it hard. I like it when my body hurts, ” he begged. Mr. Fredderson brushes off the sound to follow through with Dipper’s request. 

”I’ll keep that in mind, ” he said. Dipper kisses him full on the mouth. The rest of his clothes are being torn from his body. _Mabel, where are you?_ Dipper clasped his arms around Mr. Fredderson’s head. He can't get his legs around his large body so a headlock will just have to do. There's a finger inside him that's making his head hurt and his insides twitch. His body wants to reject the digit inside him. He moans

The office door opens. The floor creeks from Mabel’s steps. Mr. Fredderson pulls up but Dipper has a very tight grip around his neck. ”What are you doing?” Dipper asked breathlessly as the finger slides out of him. 

”There's someone at the door.” Dipper spots Mabel holding the syringe. Dipper moves his hands onto Mr. Fredderson‘a shoulder, pulling at his shirt. He gasps in pain. ”What the hell!” he reaches behind his neck. He stumbles back and pulls the syringe pit of his neck. “Mabel?” Mabel waves, setting back into the corner. Dipper hopes off the desk on shaking legs. He kicks Mr. Fredderson square in gut. He falls on his back and squirms in pain as the drugs take effect.   
  


“Dipper, are you okay?” Mabel asked. She grand his clothes and helped him fix his clothes back onto his body. She kisses his forehead. “I’m so sorry the key got jammed.” She kissed his forehead again and again.   
  


“Get the rope,” Dipper said, taking the extra syringe from Mabel. Mabel nods and grabs the rope from her backpack. Dipper jammed in the extra drugs into Mr. Fredderson‘s arm. He helps Mabel tie his arms and legs together like a thanksgiving turkey. “How do you like being tied down now, you pervert?” he said even though Mr. Fredderson couldn't hear him. The ducktapes his mouth shut and 

”Let's get him into the car, ” Mabel said. They drag the body into the back of Dipper’s car. Ford’s frequency jammer still going strong.They stopped for a moment. Sitting in the front seat and just breathing in the cold fresh air or the new night that will soon be upon them. 

“Oh my god, we did it,” Dipper said. He touched his chest as if someone was still touching him or reaching through his chest.   
  


Mabel touched his shoulder, “Hey it’s not over yet,” she said. Dipper nods and starts up the car.   
  


* * *

“You hit him?!” Mabel yelled, covering her mouth in horror. She looked at the barely breathing high school boy on the ground. Dipper paced back and forth about the guy he hit.   
  


“He is wearing all black Mabel!” He yelled, pointing at the body. “All black! He shouldn’t be wearing all black at night.”   
  


“You hit him!”   
  


“Mabel,” Dipper yelled back. “We are about to kill a guy,” he whispered.   
  


She picked him up by his armpits. “We can’t just leave him.”

Dipper groans. “And what are we supposed to do? Put him in the back my truck with the other guy?”

Mabel nods,” yeah,” she said. “I have more sleeping drugs in my bag.” Dipper shut up and helped his sister lift the boy into the back of his car seat.   
  


“This is ridicules,” he said as he drives. “This is crazy.” They drove to the back to their great uncle’s house. Both Ford and Stan are gone sailing this week and won’t be back until Monday afternoon. This was good for them. They tied up the other boy just in case. They could make an excuse like he’d freak out when he woke up. He probably wasn’t going to wake up.   
  
  


They dragged them both downstairs to Ford’s lab. Dipper read out the instructions while Mabel drew the diagram on the ground with chalk. She stopped and looked at her handy work for a moment. “This looks familiar,” she said. The triangle in the middle seems so familiar. 

“Okay,” Dipper said. It looks like we might need to use the young guy,” he said. He stood up to drag the body over.  
  


”What?” Mabel asked. “But didn’t you want to use him? We went through all the trouble.” She pointed to Mr. Fredderson‘s heavily separated body.   
  


“Yeah, well,” he said, still lugging the boy’s body over to the circle. “Do you really want to talk to that,” he said, pointing to Mr. Fredderson‘s sleeping body. Mabel gave him a confused look as she got up to help him lift the body. Into the circle. 

“What?” She asked.

”Look, whatever being we are about to summon will use the blood, flesh and bone and everything else to reform the body. Look, whatever we give this body is going to effect the age, looks and I don’t want to talk to that face,” he said. He nudged his head over to Mr. Fredderson.   
  


Mabel nods. “Fair point.”  
  


They lay the boy on his back and sit on the outer circle. “Ready?” He asked. She nods. They held hands across the body, knives on either side of their bodies. 

_“.b|ɿow ꙅiʜƚ oƚ uoʏ ǫᴎiɿd ꙅu ƚɘ| ,ꙅɘviᴎʞ ɿuo Ꮈo ʜɔɒɘ moɿᎸ dɒƚꙅ ɘ|ǫᴎiꙅ ɘᴎo ʜƚiW.ƚɘqquq ɿuoʏ ꙅɒ |ɒuꙅiv ꙅiʜƚ ɘꙅu bᴎɒ ꙅu oƚ miʜ ǫᴎiɿᙠ .ɿɘʜqiƆ ǫᴎiɘd ɘʜƚ moɿᎸ ɘǫbɘ|woᴎʞ ʞɘɘꙅ ɘw ,wo|ɘd ꙅ|ivɘb ,ɘvodɒ ꙅboǫ ʏᙠ”_   
  
  


Both Mabel and Dipper pick up a knife, still holding each other’s opposite hand. They raised the knives together. On a silent count of three and a nod, both knives plunge into the boy’s body. Blood splattered over both of them, that it made them jump. But they couldn’t let go or the spell would be broken so they squeeze harder. They ignore the screams from the boy. The blood clogging his throat as he chokes on his own blood and cries for help.   
  


_“˙plɹoʍ lnɟǝʇɐɹɓun sıɥʇ oʇ ʞɔɐq noʎ ɓuıɹq sn ʇǝ˥ ¡uɹnʇǝɹ ǝsɐǝld ɹǝʇsɐW.”_ The final words slipped out. They had no idea what slipped out or what they were thinking.” _ɓuıǝq lnɟɹǝʍod llɐ 'sɹǝʎɐɹd ɹno ɹǝʍsuɐ ǝsɐǝlԀ ˙ʇı ǝsn puɐ ʎpoq sıɥʇ ǝʞɐʇ ǝsɐǝlԀ”_

There’s a sudden blast from the glowing red light from the chalk circle. Both Mabel and Dipper and thrown across the floor. The body was still. Smoke simmered from the body. Mabel sat up, looking at Dipprr from across the room. “Don’t you just wish it will all just stop?” Mabel asked. She falls onto her back, arms spread wide and hair spread far like a peacock, long, curling and winding and shiny brown hair dirty from the shoe-scuffed tile of the bathroom floor.

Her pink shirt is soaked all the way through with blood. Dipper could see her once white bra not dark and crimson. In a strange way, she was so pretty. Dipper joined her, laying on his back. He smiled wide and started laughing.

“We are so messed up.”

Mabel laughs too. She laughs so hard she starts crying. But not tears of sadness. “Yeah. Yeah, we are. So, so, so mess up.” She flung her hands over her face and wipes her tears. ”We are so fucked.”

Dipper laughed harder. ”I thought you didn't like swearing?” 

”Does it even matter right now.” it's all strangely funny. In a weird, dark, twisted sense.

He body started to bubble. It’s crackling and the lights flicker. Dipper and Mabel scramble to their feet. Dipper crosses the room and put her behind her. It floats up in the air, glowing a bright gold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you don’t get any comments ;-;


	9. Devil Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I love him, ” Dipper heard Mabel whisper in a way one would whisper to a lover. Her eyes trapped looking up at the demon head above. Her hair is stringy from sweat and dried blood on her chin.
> 
> She’s beautiful, Dipper thought.
> 
> Dipper’s eyes followed the shimmering gold light above their heads. There he is, the king of the new world. Dipper found his face hot and cheeks heat. His throat is dry. ”I love him too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone leave me a comment! I feel lonely ;-;

They watched the body float above the head. The bloodstained clothes melt and blood burns away. The wounds where they stabbed him heal over with a bubbling crush that turns into smooth white skin. 

”I love him, ” Dipper heard Mabel whisper in a way one would whisper to a lover. Her eyes trapped looking up at the demon head above. Her hair is stringy from sweat and dried blood on her chin.

_She’s beautiful_ , Dipper thought.

Dipper’s eyes followed the shimmering gold light above their heads. _There he is, the king of the new world._ Dipper found his face hot and cheeks heat. His throat is dry. ”I love him too.” It slipped out so easily. Dipper doesn't even believe that the words even left his lips, or came to mind. His mind was completely blank at the moment. So clear. 

The body’s flesh tightened and flexed around the bones. The bones snapped and moved into the proper place. The hair and skin became paler, shining. Black ink covers his limbs and torso. Finally, the light died. The body landed flat on his feet, body naked and new. He looked at his hands and laughed. “They are smaller than last time,” he said. ”I knew you, children, where smart little things.” He stood like a statue, tall and chest out. He didn’t have any shame as his naked body. Is skin is pale, other than the black tattoos on his body, like the boy’s body that was used to use as a vessel. 

He struts around the inside of the circle as if it would burn the tips of his bare toes. He looks like a peacock showing off his new body with pride and lust like he knew he was sexy. The two twins huddle closer together, waiting for him to step forth. Huddling up against a wall would do nothing, but it was worth a shot. He reached with the tips of his toes outside the line. He hissed in pain as his toe burned. It wasn't a pained hiss. His head rolled back and shoulders rise. The hiss, the pain is merely pleasure. Slowly, he brought his foot back. It was healed. No burns or blisters, just pale flesh.

He smiled at the twins. It's a soft smile with mischievous eyes trying to be kind. ”You two racist now?” he laughed. ”My skin used to be such a nice tanned colour. Dark and crisp like a fresh tan, ” the demon said. He hugs his waist gently. His fingers glaze over his bony hips and a slim waist. ”I thought you liked it?” 

Mabel leans in close to Dipper’s ear. She whispers softly against the lobe, ” what is he talking about?” Dipper only shrugged. He didn't know. 

”Ah, it seems that it hasn't happened yet. I see how it is, ” the demon in the human body spoke. ”I didn't raise you in this life, ” he said. His smile widened. Only then did they see how sharp his teeth are. Mabel and Dipper could only stare, not sure of what he talked about. But maybe they didn't know.

Dipper squeezed Mabel’s hand, her hand just as sweaty as his. He took a step forward, still holding her hand. ”Will you help us?” he asked. 

His wide, toothy smile didn't stir. ”Oh no,” he said casually. ”You’re here to help me.” Mabel stepped forward before Dipper could answerable strange comments that came from the demon.

”There's something wrong with us! That's the reason we summoned you.” She didn't let go of Dipper’s hand. He could feel her trembling hand in his own. He didn't dare let go. 

His toothy smile dropped, but not the smile entirely. It's closed-lipped and his eyebrow raised with curiosity. “Whatever are you talking about?” he asked. ”I see nothing wrong with how you two behave and act.” 

Mabel and Dipper could not believe what they just heard. Mabel nearly broke down crying if this wasn't already so crazy. ”We just killed three people and kidnapped two people. Killed one of them!” The demon laughs.

”I’ve seen worse, ” he said. ”I've seen you do worse.”

Dipper snapped. He charged forward to the outer edge of the circle, face to face with the grinning devil. ”I nearly let one of those things rape me again!” he screamed. ”I will not go through this shit anymore.” 

”Dipper, ” Mabel grabs his hand, pulling him back but her brother didn't budge. She held his arm, it's trembling, he's trembling. Not with fear but with anger. Her brother wouldn't let Mr. Fredderson leave here alive anyway. 

The demon’s smile dropped. His gold eyes seem to dim to as black coal. His hand shot forward, burning through the circle to grab Dipper’s collar. He yanked Dipper forward into the summoning circle. Mabel reached for him but froze in fear of anything bad happening to her twin brother.

The demon in humans' skin, a head taller than Dipper, dragged Dipper off from his feet and sniffed his collar. He's stronger. For a new, slim and bony body. ”I knew I spelt something disgusting over what is mine.” He dropped Dipper. He stumbled backwards into Mabel, who is there to help him stand. 

Finally, Mabel and Dipper noticed that Mr. Fredderson was wake and thrashing around in his rope bonds. ”He’s awake!” Dipper took the knife from his belt and Mabel did the same. Even with the drugs wearing off and Mr. Fredderson’s mind fuzzy and tired up, he could still take them. 

Mabel gasped as a black blur shot out passed her. She stumbles back into Dipper, who helps her stand. Dipper and Mabel are shocked to see Mr. Fredderson being strangled by the throat with a giant black tentacle.

”Gah!” He squirms. His face is tomato red, looks like one too that round and fuzzy. He’s breathing is short and sounds like a cat choking. His eyes are bloodshot and sausage finger gripping at the black, slippery tentacle.  
  


“There he is,” said the demon. The tentacle brings Mr. Fredderson forward to the outline of the circle. The demon’s smile was sharp and wide. Behind that bright smiling face, was dark black eyes with the intent to kill. “So you’re touching my stuff?” asked the demon. “I hate dirty swine touching my things.” A tentacle plunged through Mr. Fredderson‘s chest like a spear. 

  
The demon pours the blood into his mouth. It pours down chin and chest. His tongue is long and pointed like a snake. It’s stained red. His laugh is muffled the blood gurgling in his throat. He licks his lips and drops the of Mr. Fredderson‘s body to the ground. He steps out of the circle, it didn’t burn him.   
  


“There we go children,” he said proudly. “Forgot the part where I devour the sacrifice.” He broke the arm off of Mr. Fredderson‘s carcass. His sharp teeth ripped through the flesh of the arm. There was a faint whimper from the bow dead Mr. Fredderson. He licks his lips and chewed on the flesh. ”You should really clean this up.” He stared at the two cowering kids standing off to the side of the room.

”Oh my gosh, this is totally not as messed up as I thought but dear lord!” Mabel said. She crumbled to her knees. Dipper still held her hand and crumbled with her. She held the knife close to her chest, breathing deep breaths. 

  
”Yah need a minute?” the demon asked. He took another bite from the arm.   
  


Dipper held up a finger. ”I think we’ll need several.”   
  


He nods. His gold eyes travel up and down the twin’s bodies as they kneel on the ground, taking in their situation. He hummed as his poison started taking hold of them. It should have happened years ago, but now was a better time than ever for their souls to darken the way he wants them to. This could be good for him.   
  


”Okay, great children, but I'm going to need some clothes, ” he said. ”You gave me the body of a scrawny human child. I'm going to need more to build up this body back to my former glory.” 


	10. Blessed Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Now I see what all the fuss is about, ” he said. ”These things are unhealthy and by being delicious, hook humanity into slowly killing themselves with pleasure. I want another one.”
> 
> Dipper raised his hand to the waitress. “Can we get the bill,” he said.
> 
> Cipher raised an eyebrow. “What’s a bill?” He asked. 
> 
> The waitress brings over the bill. Dipper holds int out across the table. “It’s what shows you how much you bought and owe money for. We pay this for eating. Like everything else.”
> 
> “It also proves you bought something,” Mabel pips in. “And It’s also a name it short for William.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “What?” She asked.
> 
> “He wanted to know about money, dumb dumb.” Dipper flicked her forehead.
> 
> The demon Cipher laughed. “It’s perfect,” he said.
> 
> “What is?” Mabel pushed aside her finished ice cream Sunday. 
> 
> “Bill,” he said proudly. “A name that means giving up livelihood in to the government and companies—taking away everything slowly and right in front of humans?” He smiled boldly. “Just call me Bill Cipher.”

The basement was cleaned from head to toe. The body of Mr. Fredderson wasn't a problem, the demon ate that. Dipper sat with the demon, _Cipher_ , while Mabel took her shower. Dipper had to stop Cipher from joining Mabel in the shower. It was either Mabel or Dipper he joined. And Dipper would rather have it be him than Mabel.

Cipher say next to him, naked. He had no urge and didn’t seem in any hurry to put on clothes. He rejected any clothes that were offered to him and didn’t seem interested in putting on a blanket. was reading a book, one of five he seemed to speed-read through in the past 15 minutes Mabel was showering. Bill only picked up books about humans and modern life.

Even some magazines that they had lying around the house. He seemed to grasp the modern world pretty well, but when Mabel and they switched to take a shower, he was fascinated by the showerhead and the heat of the water.

  
Dipper had to convince Cipher to close his eyes so he could get the shampoo and conditioner into his hair. He was fascinated with the bathroom tiles. He wanted to rip them out of the wall to look at it. More then one time did Cipher get a little handsy. He had no sense of personal space. It was calming in a strange way though. Like he’s done it before. 

Cipher leaned his head back into Dipper’s shoulder, letting Dipper combs his wet hair back with his fingers. His touch, though foreign and should feel strange. Dipper didn’t feel such urge to pull away from the fondness Bill was showing him.

”I forgot what this felt like, ” Cipher said.

”You've had someone wash your hair before?” Dipper asked. 

He nods best he could with Dipper’s fingers clawing back his hair as gently as possible.” Yes. A _very_ _long_ time ago.” Dipper couldn't help but thin about a long time ago meant. How long was _very_ _long_ ago? “It’s good to be back in the human world again,” Cipher said. Dipper jumped at the voice. 

Dipper Prince both his and Cipher’s hair. Mabel was already dressed and with her help, found some clothes that fit Cipher. They didn't know what to do after that.   
  


”So, how do you think you can fix us?” Mabel asked, helping to dry Dipper’s hair.   
  


Bill hummed like he didn't hear her speak, he clearly did when he raised an eyebrow to the twins and smile pulls to a sharp point. He continues to look at the magazine, comfortably board. “I don't see what's the matter, ” he said. ”As I mentioned before, don't know if you remember the blood and the screaming, I sure do, but as I said; you two are perfectly fine in my eyes.” 

Dipper felt Mabel’s hands stop moving. He didn't have to look up to know that she was staring at him the same way he was. He words a strangely comforting. He sounds confident. Like he knows he’s right. 

”Yes,” Mabel spike once more,” but we just murdered people—watched you kill someone and now where sitting here like an afternoon special on TV,” she said. “We aren’t right.”   
  


He tucked the magazine away. “What’s a Tv?” asked Cipher. “Forget that nonsense, you two are perfectly fine,” he brushed them off. “Anyhow, I’m starved. Show me one of those diner–restraints–places I keep reading about,” he said, more like demanded, but the way he said it sounded so nice that it would make the twins feel guilty.   
  


* * *

  
Cipher took interest in a cheeseburger. Though it was practically breakfast and with some back and forth with the waitress, she agreed Mabel and Dipper tired to convince him maybe take a salad but he wanted to taste what overweight humans find enjoyable. 

They tired to explain that not all people who are overweight are the same and thin people eat the same foods but Bill wasn’t having it. He laughed them off, again. 

Mabel has a milkshake and strawberry and whip cream waffles and fries to dip into her milkshake, while Dipper had a coffee and regular breakfast like pancakes, toast, eggs, sausage and bacon. He let Mabel steal his toast. Normal breakfast stuff.   
  


The twins food came because it was on the breakfast menu. Cipher didn’t mind and he didn’t complain. Mabel and Dipper are almost down by the time Cipher’s meal arrives.

Cipher looked like a starved snake about to eat for the first time in weeks. He smirked at the twins score from him. His eyes made their hearts hurt. “Watch this.” His jaw unhinged. His teeth looked like a shredder from a machine. It was so strange and gross but Mabel and Dipper marvelled. Bill shoved the burger into it mouth   
  


Cipher licked his lips with his long, snake-like tongue. He picks up a napkin and whipped his mouth. Mabel and Dipper sat across from him in practically horror and amazement from Cipher’s jaw unhinged to swallow the cheeseburger whole. 

”Now I see what all the fuss is about, ” he said. ”These things are unhealthy and by being delicious, hook humanity into slowly killing themselves with pleasure. I want another one.”

Dipper raised his hand to the waitress. “Can we get the bill,” he said.

Cipher raised an eyebrow. “What’s a bill?” He asked. 

The waitress brings over the bill. Dipper holds int out across the table. “It’s what shows you how much you bought and owe money for. We pay this for eating. Like everything else.”

“It also proves you bought something,” Mabel pips in. “And It’s also a name it short for William.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “What?” She asked.

“He wanted to know about money, dumb dumb.” Dipper flicked her forehead.

The demon Cipher laughed. “It’s perfect,” he said.

“What is?” Mabel pushed aside her finished ice cream Sunday. 

“Bill,” he said proudly. “A name that means giving up livelihood in to the government and companies—taking away everything slowly and right in front of humans?” He smiled boldly. “Just call me Bill Cipher.” 

“Bill Cipher?” Dipper asked. “Your name wasn’t Cipher already?” Dipper was puzzled.

”Nope,” Bill smiles widely. “I am the demon, God, Being, whatever you would like to call me: _Cipher of Chaos,_ ” he said proudly. ”But now, in this world, you may call me Bill from now on. I'm quite happy with how it sounds and sticks to me.”

Mabel is the first person to speak. Her smile is strange and foreign to Dipper, but not unwelcomed. ”Okay, Bill, ” she said, her arm outstretched across the table. ”Nice to meet you. I'm Mabel Pines.”

He took her hand and shook it. ”More like a Shooting Star to me.” he kisses the back of her hand. Mabel giggled but Dipper saw her shiver. Dipper almost forgot, they've been so busy they didn't tell Cipher, _Bill_ , their names yet. 

The nickname gave Dipper a strange taste in his mouth. He's heard that name before. Mabel looked different. Her sitting posture changed and her smile brightened. The nickname hit her somewhere good.

Bill let go and reached his hands across the table to shake Dipper’s hand. Dipper takes it. His grip is a strong and firm but doesn't hurt. ”And you? Pine Tree? What name did the parental flesh creatures name this mortal vessel?” Dipper was shaken to the core. His heart pounds in his ears and his posture changed like Mabel’s did. His mouth is dry and he almost couldn't speak.

”Dipper Pines.” Bill kisses the back of his hand like he did with Mabel. Now he knows why Mabel shivered to his lips. His lips are frozen like a corpse stuffed in an icebox for hours if felt nice. 

”The pleasure is all mine, Shooting Star, Pine Tree.”


	11. Flesh Sacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill walks slowly, hands behind his back, chest and head held high. ”Have you ever eaten a human before?” Bill asked. He pulled down his sunglasses to look at the humans more closely. He licks his lips, watching a rather plump human walk by. 
> 
> He would give anything just to sink his teeth into the flesh and rip them apart until the screaming stops. But by then, the fun and pleaser of it is over. But at least an audience would always keep screaming. 
> 
> ”Bill, that's gross, ” Mabel said. ”You can't talk that way. You have to blend in.” 
> 
> Bill hummed to himself. ”That can change very quickly.” 
> 
> ”What?” 
> 
> He laughs softly. ”All in good time.” He can see it now. His little Pine Tree and Shooting Star covered in red from mouths and hands grasping at red innards, looking at him with begging eyes for more. 
> 
> ”All in good time,” he repeats slowly.

  
It was Mabel’s turn to watch Bill this time today. He kept wandering off so she would have to grab him and drag him back close to her side. Bill liked being close to his Shooting Star again, though he does wish dearly his Pine Tree was also here hanging off his either arm like the darling jewels they are. 

”Why can't my darling Pine Tree accompany us again?” he asked. He turned around to look at the halls of the school. No human could see him except Mabel and Dipper right now. It's very handy at sneaking around, though not his style. He rather his new subjects seem him in all his glory and worship him. 

  
“I told you,” Mabel said. “He’s at questioning.”   
  


Yes, the police. Questioning his Pine Tree over a murder that was very well covered up by him.   
  


Bill walks slowly, hands behind his back, chest and head held high. ”Have you ever eaten a human before?” Bill asked. He pulled down his sunglasses to look at the humans more closely. He licks his lips, watching a rather plump human walk by.

He would give anything just to sink his teeth into the flesh and rip them apart until the screaming stops. But by then, the fun and pleaser of it is over. But at least an audience would always keep screaming. 

”Bill, that's gross, ” Mabel said. ”You can't talk that way. You have to blend in.” 

Bill hummed to himself. He had forgotten that he was in public. ”That can change very quickly.” Bill starts walking again, following close behind Mabel once more.

”What?” 

He laughs softly. ”All in good time.”

Mabel shook her head at him, not paying us words any mind. “You’re weird,” she states it as fact. 

He can see it now. His little Pine Tree and Shooting Star covered in red from mouths and hands grasping at red innards, looking at him with begging eyes for more. 

”All in good time,” he repeats slowly. 

Bill stands in the corner of the classroom, still hiding his form. He judged the teacher and his schooling. He followed her from class to class, reading the books and browsing something the new generations have come up with, the internet.   
  


More people gaining knowledge, even as fake as it could be. Classic humans. The Naïveté. Always hungry for knowledge whether in cooking or just to pass a science final. Then to forget what they rushingly stuffed into their hungry minds only for them to throw it up soon afterward. It’s a funny thing humans are.   
  


Bill has made a very tasteful decision if he says so himself. The internet must go. Once he’s in power, again, it must be rid of it. An easy thing to do. Humans make it so easy mapping out the lines for him to destroy all over the world. Yes. Power must be the first thing to go. He wants to watch them revert back into a primal and dangerous area of themselves. Blaming one another that they can’t speak to one another anymore. Won’t be able to even turn on a stove by the time he’s done, nor a mere lightbulb.

”Bill?” Mabel asked. She was looking for her notebook in her lock, trying not to look at the demon that no one else can see. 

He hums, leaning up against a locker. ”Yes, sweet Shooting Star?” 

Mabel looks at him. Her face is hot, but her blush is barely noticeable behind her natural pink cheeks. ”What are you thinking about?” she asks. 

He shrugs, smiling freely. ”Just planning the end of the world, ” he said. ”But I like to think it's a new beginning.” 

Bill watches in our delight as Mabel’s face twists, brows furrowing and lip barely hung open as if she has forgotten what she was about to say. Mabel didn't know what to say to that. She probably starring too long that people think she's weird. 

She shuts her locker, stuffing her notebook into her bag. She slides the straps over her shoulders. ”Where do Dipper and I fit into _this_ plan?” she asks.   
  


Bill smirks. Her factual expression is serious. “Perfectly,” he answers.   
  


* * *

Bill disappears a few times randomly through the few days he’s with Mabel and Dipper. He comes back with hands bloody. Some of the blood is his, some isn’t. He has cuts and swollen hands. Dipper would clean and disinfect the wounds while Mabel would make snacks and blankets. 

When asked about his hands, Bill just laughs and tells them,” you’ll understand soon.” Hopefully.   
  
  
While the Pines’ twins sleep, Bill went out for a midnight walk. There were some drunks and youngsters selling themselves out in alleyways. Bill tries to get himself educated about this new age of the world.   
  


This world is strange and seemingly forgot about him and his rein. None of the old temples were here anymore either. They have replaced coffee shops and a school, and some shops that sold books and tattoos. It sickened him to see the realm he built was destroyed and replaced and long forgotten. 

That will have to change. He’ll have them whipped naked as they build his pilers and new castle. He'd feast on their bodies and blood, along with his cute little Slaves. His favourites of all the rest survived out of the batch of 12. 

Ah, such great memories with his 12 chosen children to be trained and serve close to him. They were only a few too, not just survive, but thrive at everything he threw at them. 

He grinned to himself, picturing giving into their darkest parts of themselves and feasting on the meat of the others from the failing 12 them for first times. 

“Hello Sir, you interested in spending some time with a pretty girl like me?” A girl latched onto his arm without his knowing. Her voice is sweet, a little thin on the bones for his liking but she looked good for a test run. She had tight curly hair and bright red cheeks. She wasn’t half bad looking.   
  


He placed a hand on her him, “What’s a small thing like you doing out here so late?” He asks, smirking down at her.   
  


The poor dear didn’t see the thing coming. Taking him behind the alleyway and letting him have a taste. He hoisted up her up by his legs and kissed her neck. It was soft, a nibble. She tasted fine enough. It was time to get to work.  
  


She gasped, Bill, shoving a black, oozing tentacle down her throat. She thrashes around, pulling and wiggling to grab at her throat. Her eyes are rolling back into her head, she's hyperventilating.   
  


“Hush sweetie, it will all be over very soon.” He took a bite into her shoulder with sharp fangs, yanking her skin and meat from her bones. She tasted fine. She will give him enough energy to keep going.

The woman was screaming and crying, muffled by the tentacle shoved down her throat until they fell silent, with only some blood dripping from the body. Such a disappointment. He’s hand others last until one arm was completely gone, some into he eats the heart or brain. But oh well. 

He whips his chin, not really caring about the blood. He sighs, feeling his energy return to him. He smiles to himself, continuing on with his walk.


	12. Chosen Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pets their heads, so tiny in his arms. Their hair was ruffled and damp from sweat. They became savage animals, so cute and feral. They hiss and shriek at him graving them. 
> 
> Cipher cradles them in his arms in his arms, walking them out of the dungeon. “Such sweet children. You two are my new favourites.” They both collapsed in his arms, probably exhausted from the few weeks of all he’s put them through. They will soon see how worth it will all be.
> 
> He turns back to his other slaves. His eyes glow red and he smirks, wide and cruel. “Kill the rest. Then yourselves. I won’t need them and I certainly don’t need you or anyone else speaking about what happened here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: in their past lives, Mabel and Dipper didn't have normal names. Cipher just named them after things that sparked with them. I'll write the origin stories for their names. I'm sure you can put together something on your own, but I want to write it anyway.

Cipher walks down to the hall of his palace. He’s feeling pretty chipper today, a few lucky children are about to be granted a higher stance in his kingdom than any other human in the world. They don’t know how lucky they will be.  
  


He reaches the large doors, leading to the prisons. “Open the doors,” he orders.   
  


The prisons are lit with blue flames in gold trays hanging from the ceiling. People are screaming, well, what’s left of the prisoners.   
  


A woman reaches a hand to him. She’s laughing wildly with eyes blown out of her head. Her once straight black hair is curled and knotty and suntan-skin has faded. She grabs at him,” Master Cipher, have you come for me?” She asks. “Do you need me again?” 

Cipher takes a moment to look down at her. Yes, he remembers her. She belonged to a kingdom wishing to tame him with her beauty and charm. She was very charming for a while, but she got boring, so Cipher broke her. 

He kneels down and reaches his hands through the bars, cupping her cheeks. Her smile widens and eyes shine like a child watching the sunrise. “Yes. I need you again,” he whispers. “You will do anything for me, won’t you pet?” 

She leans closer to the bars, waiting eagerly for him to give her an order. She nods eagerly. “Anything at all Master.” Cipher grins down at her.   
  


“Good,” he whispers. He pets the sides of her head gently before planting his grip firmly just under her ears. “I need you to take in a deep breath. She does, taking is a deep breath. “Now blow.” Before she could blow, he snapped her neck.   
  


Cipher tore her body apart and dragged the meat bag across the floor, not caring for the blood staining the ground behind.   
  


He makes it to the final door at the end of the hallway. The doors open and Bill is greeted with the growls and whispers of children. “Hello pets,” he greets cheerfully. “How is the starvation plan?” He asks, not expecting an answer from these mindless zombies called guards.

He turns his attention to the children he’s stolen from his kingdom. All special and unique but all he needs is for them to take this final step. He’s been stealing these kids for their final test. Who I’ll be strong enough to stand and give in to the beast within?

Cipher tosses the meat in front of the children. They look at it with disgust and fear. “Now kids,” he says cheerfully. “Last test and this can all end. Just eat the meat,” he says. It’s raw and bleeding and doesn’t look too appetizing, not even to him. “Just eat the human flesh and all this can end.”   
  


There’s a pause for a long moment. He didn’t expect anyone of them to be eager. Cipher expects to only one of them to come around in the end.   
  


What he didn’t expect was for two of them to stand. He watches in amusement as the two twins, skinny and pasty little things use each other like stilts as they walk. If he remembers correctly, the boy has a strange birthmark on top of his head.   
  


They collapse at his feet, looking up at him as they dig their tiny hands into the flesh. They look at him with determination, before digging into the bloody meat. Other children screamed and cried. No other child makes a move to join them.

_That's fine,_ Bill thinks time himself. Bill smiles to himself. He scoops them up into his arms. These two. These two were to me now.  
  


He pets their heads, so tiny in his arms. Their hair was ruffled and damp from sweat. They became savage animals, so cute and feral. They hiss and shriek at him graving them. 

Cipher cradles them in his arms in his arms, walking them out of the dungeon. “Such sweet children. You two are my favourites.” They both collapsed in his arms, probably exhausted from the few weeks of all he’s put them through. They will soon see how worth it will all be.  
  


He turns back to his other slaves. His eyes glow red and he smirks, wide and cruel. “Kill the rest. Then yourselves. I won’t need them and I certainly don’t need you or anyone else speaking about what happened here.” 

  
He walks away, humming as the screams of children As his two new favourites sleep soundly in his arms. Faces and hands bloody and stomachs full of unworthy meat. He’d feed them well.   
  
  


*

  
”What’cha doing there Pine Tree?” Cipher asks, looming over the boy. The young boy looks up from his carving into the bone.   
  


His cheeks turn pink as he hands over the carving. Cipher takes it, turning it over the work in his hands and smiles. It's a necklace with his symbol carved in, laced with dried liquid gold. 

”It's for the God’s Giving Day, sir,” he says. “Shooting Star said we should make something special this year.” His pasty face turning more pink. “I’m not good at this type of thing.”   
  


“I love it,” he says, putting it around his neck. “Let’s go see what your sister made for me.” He picks up the young boy and walks to the twin’s shared room where Mabel is held up.   
  


The enter the bed chambers, Shooting Star in on the floor, covered in paints and fabric. “Oh! Master Cipher, brother!” She says cheerfully, quickly scampering to her feet. She suddenly frowns,” Brother, we agreed we’d show him together!” 

“Sorry, he just found out,” he says.   
  


Cipher chuckles, picking up the other child. “It’s alright, ” he says. ”Now show me what you made me.”   
  


It's a large mural on a long piece of paper of his kingdom.   
  
  


”Do you like it?” she asks.  
  


He smiles, looking over every inch of his kingdom. The wild mess of colours and eye for detail. ”Of course I love it, ” he says. “I’ll love anything you two create for me,” he says. “Now, let us see what my people offer us this time.”   
  


He has the children dress nicely by his side as the gifts are given to him as offers. It’s not like if they give him something bad, he’d kill them. Oh no, he does this for the hell of it. He wants to see how they scramble each year to try and please him and his two pets.   
  
  


Dresses and robes wonderfully spun by skilled seamstresses across the world for his pets and gold and jewels from other kingdoms, artwork from around the world, and food from all over the world. Cipher loves more then anything to dress his pets and feed them until their stomached are about to explode. 

His sweet little things will get new things to play with and dress nicely for him. Just a few more years, once they are 12, he’ll take them.   
  


*  
  


Bill digs up a chest from a cave he once knew when he was summoned into this world. He lets himself fall to his knees as he throws open a chest he hid for hundreds of years. He hid it all here, everything important locked away for him to find in the future.   
  


Bill sighs, letting his head fall with relief. He smiles to himself. A sick indulgence for himself to know that all the gifts they ever made him are still intact.

Bill rummages through the large chest and sighs in relief when he finds the neckless his sweet Pine Tree ever made him. He finds the map of his old kingdom, clothes she learned to makes, stories he would write, carvings and paintings all made by their hands. 

See this all made him utterly happy again. Suddenly, he felt how angry he felt about how he didn't keep the humans under more control and how they took away his pets. 

This time, humans don't deserve his mercy, only chaos and pain for what they've done. He knows the humans that killed his pets and burned his kingdom are dead, but their children shall pay. 


	13. Hidden Hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Is this where you ran off too?” Mabel asks, pulling back the curtain to follow Bill. Dipper looks around the forest as he follows Mabel’s lead. 
> 
> ”Yup!” Bill says cheerfully. ”You like it?” Both twins stop to take in what they should like about what Bill has created. 
> 
> It's a clubhouse. Like what kids would make, but bigger and a lot more pillows and sturdy walls. It's tucked in between the trees and shrubs. Both Twins are surprised they didn't see it while walking. 
> 
> ”I charmed it so no normal human can see it and avoid this part of the woods, ” he said. Not they know why his hands were bloody and why some tools were missing. 
> 
> ”I love it, ” Dipper said before Mabel could. ”It’s cozy.” 
> 
> Mabel nods. ”It needs a little Mabel magic though. But cozy is good.”
> 
> Bill nods. ”I’m still looking for the first temple though. Very tricky to find.” Mabel and Dipper missed that part. He claps his hands together, snatching their twin’s attention back on him. ”Great. Now time for the fun part.”

”Follow me, Pines’ twins!” Bill jumped off a log. Mabel and Dipper casually trail behind him, like a safari guide through the woods they grew up in long before.   
  


”Bill, ” Dipper called from far behind. ”Where are you taking us?”   
  


”Hopefully not to dump our bodies in the river,” Mabel laughed. Dipper frowns, pushing her into a spiderweb. Mabel freaks out, swatting away the webbie stings and places the spider back on a branch, gushing apologized to it even though the spider can’t understand her. Dipper laughs.   
  


Mabel races forwards to catch up. When she does, she gives Dipper a hard shove, which he laughs off.   
  


”No, no, no,” Bill said. “I need you two alive! It would be ashamed to kill you.” He kept walking, not stopping or slowing. 

  
If you haven’t lived in the Gravity Fall’s town, you probably didn’t know where you were going when it came to the woods. Bill shouldn’t know where he was going, but he moved like he’s lived in these woods his whole life. 

  
Bill shows them a beautiful wooden box just under a large tree, large enough for them to walk around and stretch their legs. It’s big enough for five people to sleep in one place. They walk inside, in awe.

  
”Is this where you ran off too?” Mabel asks, pulling back the curtain to follow Bill. Dipper looks around the forest as he follows Mabel’s lead.

”Yup!” Bill says cheerfully. ”You like it?” Both twins stop to take in what they should like about what Bill has created.

It's a clubhouse. Like what kids would make, but bigger and a lot more pillows and sturdy walls. It's tucked in between the trees and shrubs. Both Twins are surprised they didn't see it while walking.

”I charmed it so no normal human can see it and avoid this part of the woods, ” he said. Not they know why his hands were bloody and why some tools were missing. 

”I love it, ” Dipper said before Mabel could. ”It’s cozy.” 

Mabel nods. ”It needs a little Mabel magic though. But cozy is good.”

Bill nods. ”I’m still looking for the first temple though. Very tricky to find.” Mabel and Dipper missed that part. He claps his hands together, snatching their twin’s attention back on him. ”Great. Now time for the fun part.”  
  


The search the room, looking at the chest around the room and the large map on the wall. Mabel looks up at it with awe. “This is amazing. Who painted it?” she asks.   
  


Bill hums, strutting over to her to look at the artwork. ”A talented artist, ” he says proudly. “She was ever trusted to me, but now she’s dead.” He smiles fondly at her, then backs up at the painting. “I do miss her, but her soul still lives on in another body.”   
  


“Another body?” Dipper pipes in, looking up from the book he finds in ancient writing that seemed familiar to his own wrapped up and sealed in red leather with a triangle and eye craved into it.

“Well why do you think I brought you, children, here?” he asks with a booming laugh.   
  


Bill walks over to another wall and pulls down the sheet covering an oil painting. Mabel and Dipper are practically still, looking up at the painting, seeing their faces on the two beings sitting in Bill’s lap on the bloody throne. 

Dipper dropped the book. Looking at his sister, she looks back at him.   
  


Bill hums, unable to take his eyes off their expressions. Twisted in shock and dumbfounded. He missed those shared expressions of shock and supposed and how cute they both looked when they were dumbfounded. “I’ve missed you two so much,” he says fondly. “My Shooting Star, my Pine Tree,” he says.

”Oh my gosh,” Mabel is able to bear lay speak. “Dipper,” she says, unable to tear her eyes away.

”This explains a lot,” he finishes her thoughts. She nods.   
  


Bill smiled at them. It was dark and twisted yet so kind towards the twins.   
  


_.sn punoɟ ɹǝɥdıƆ ɹǝʇsɐW_   
  


Bill chuckles, stepping forward into their little safe space. Bill claps a hand on each of their should's and whispers, ” You belong to me again, ” he says softly. ” ** _What do you say to your Master, who suffered for so long, my pets_**?” His voice is broken and makes Dipper and Mabel’s brains go practically numb.   
  


Dipper and Mabel both gasp, falling to their knees, feeling something to the equivalent of being stuck by lighting, looking up at Bill with gaping mouths and wide eyes. Their bodies are trembling like rockets ready to blast off. Bill still kept a steady hand clapped on both their shoulders.

They were completely helpless. Their minds blank. Mabel nor Dipper are able to form a single thought or feel fear. It’s so hot, their bodies are hot and tingly. It’s like their high. 

It’s wet.

It’s dripping.

It feels so good.

Their bodies aren’t their own right now. the world is spinning. Why is it all spinning?   
  


“Th—thank you,” they collectively chocked out, staring up at him like two lost puppy dogs. They had no idea what they were saying, nor will they remember what he’s about to do next.

Bill smiles fondly to himself. He placed his hands on top of their heads and rubs. Four more hands, black like ink with golden braces on the cuffs burst from his side. Bill slips out of his human mold, hair and eyes glowing; skin turning ink and teeth sharp like shark teeth, and just as big with many rows with that wicked smile. Black tentacles burst out from his back, big and wiggling, wet and throbbing. It looked like they were breathing. Alive.   
  


Bill feed just enough just he could do this. His his middle set of arms grabs Dipper and Mabel’s jaw. 

“ ~~ _ **Ǫ̶̡̘̺͎̮͓͓̍̑̽͐́͐͜͝p̴̲͔͓͔͈̦̗̣̑͂̏͜ḛ̸̢̒̓n̷̩͋̌̐̍͂͋̄͋**_~~ ,” his voice changed drastically.

No longer light and chipper, now deep and growling, very monster-like. Maybe more like a demon.   
  


Dipper and Mabel weren’t dazed by the changes, their brains refused to work. They could only obey. 


	14. Sexual Servants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill lounges on the pillows, smirking at his pets throb and sob in pleasure. ”How do you feel?” he asks softly. Bill has the tentacles yanked from the twin’s mouths. 
> 
> Both siblings gasp, coughing to gain their speech back. Bill is in no hurry, so he lets them regain breath. 
> 
> He has his Pine Tree carried over by his tentacles, body hanging limp from the ceiling as he's fucked. He cups Dipper’s cheeks with four of his six hands, forcing Dippers teary, unfocused eyes to settle on him. 
> 
> ”How do you feel Pine Tree?” he asks softly. 
> 
> Dipper makes a sound that startles himself and his sister. ”Gooooooood, ” he whines sloppily. 
> 
> Bill yanks Dipper’s face forward, killing him full on the mouth, sharp teeth and don't and all. Dipper gasps upon being released. 
> 
> Bill brings over Mabel, having her hang from the cell too. He takes her chin and two hands, two other hands resting on Dipper’s cheeks. 
> 
> ”And you, dear?” 
> 
> She makes a sound that scares her. ”G-ood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape and Mind Control and also Body Modification in this chapter. If you don’t feel comfortable, please do not read.

Mabel moans softly around the slippery tentacle shoved down her throat. Her neck hurts from staring up at the ceiling while the tentacle wiggles down her throat. The sloppy went sounds fill her head, making her cheeks hot and body quiver. Her eyes are practically rolling in the back of her head and she could barely breath.  
  


There’s a tentacle shoves up her pussy too. She’s on her knees, arms held behind her back by another tentacle as one thrusts inside of her. She’s clenching her knees together as it throbs inside of her. Mabel has never taken something so big. She’s has sex with a few big guys, but nothing this huge at both ends. It should hurt, but it only feels full and slimy and so, so warm. The tip twists and tickles at her womb, trying to break inside. The tentacles around her thighs keeps her from moving her hips up and down into the thrusts. They are around her breasts, squeezing gently with the tips pressing into her nipples   
  


Dipper is no different. A long, slimy tentacle coxing it’s way down his throat, making his throat flex and expand in a way that shouldn’t be humanly possible, but for all she knew, Mabel looked the same.   
  


Her twin is sprawled on his back, legs pinned open by tentacles on his ankles. His bell is bulging with a tentacle greasing it’s way deeper into him. She watches the bulge shift and stretch, watching her brother whither in blinding pleasure. His arms are also restrained behind him and nipples being tortured by the tips of tentacles. There is a tentacle, a small one, around the base of Dipper’s cock. It spirals up to the head and pulled in through the tip.   
  


Mabel never thought she’d hear her brother moan, and gasp sharply. She must be making similar sounds. Mabel could barely hear herself. She couldn't think or speak. Only feel what Bill wanted her to feel. 

And this is hot, wet and good. 

Bill lounges on the pillows, smirking at his pets throb and sob in pleasure. 

”How do you feel?” he asks softly. Bill has the tentacles yanked from the twin’s mouths. 

Both siblings gasp, coughing to gain their speech back. Bill is in no hurry, so he lets them regain breath. 

He has his Pine Tree carried over by his tentacles, body hanging limp from the ceiling as he's fucked. He cups Dipper’s cheeks with four of his six hands, forcing Dippers teary, unfocused eyes to settle on him. 

”How do you feel Pine Tree?” he asks softly. 

Dipper makes a sound that startles himself and his sister. ”Gooooooood, ” he whines sloppily. 

Bill yanks Dipper’s face forward, killing him full on the mouth, sharp teeth and don't and all. Dipper gasps upon being released. 

Bill brings over Mabel, having her hang from the cell too. He takes her chin and two hands, two other hands resting on Dipper’s cheeks. 

”And you, dear?” 

She makes a sound that scares her. ”G-ood.” Bill brings over her face and kisses her too. It's sharp but careful not to fit her on his teeth. She gasps as they part.

*

Dipper shot up from where he slept, in a pile of pillows and blankets. Mabel is asleep next to him, red in the face like she has a fever.

“What happened?” he asks, looking around. The club house was empty with only him and Mabel inside. 

He looks down at his sleeping sister. Both her and his hair was messy. He reaches for her head and gives it a rub. He gently strokes her to flatten out the nots and frizz best he could. 

And his jaw and ass strangely ache. Dipper rubs his jaw, it aches so badly. His....everything aches. What did he do for it to hurt so much?! 

  
“Master?” he said softly. Dipper froze at his own words. His own voice scared him to the point Dipper covered his own mouth. That has to be a slip of the tongue.   
  


“Dipper,” Mabel murmurs, drooling into her pillow. “I want waffles.” 

  
He chuckles, rubbing her hair, making her groan. “Whatever you say doofuses.”   
  


“Brooooo,” she slurs tiredly. “My bones are dying,” she said. “Did I get hit by a bus?” She asks, yawning. Mabel turns over and runs her hand over jaw and throat. 

  
Dipper laughs best he could with his sore throat. “Let’s go get some pancakes.” 

  
”I said _waffles_ you coward, ” she grumbles like a threat.   
  


Dipper rolls his eyes, ” no, pancakes are clearly the superior breakfast carb. I'll force you to all the pancakes, ” he threatens jokingly.   
  


”Bro bro, nooooooooooooo, ” she whines, crashing dramatically into her pillow pile. ”You’re evil.”   
  


Dipper leans over her, hugging her as he places a kiss on top of her head. ”That’s right. I'm the worst. Not let's get waffles.”   
  



	15. Twisting Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need you two to prove this to me,” Bill said. They know what he means. He didn’t need to explain to them. His voice had no sign of teasing nor did he show joy. His crystal blue eyes were sharp and like slits from a cat. 
> 
> Dipper and Mabel look down at the woman across the Cafeteria with a dark intent. The two of them share a look, noticing the truly dark intent inside their sibling.
> 
> Dipper nods. Both twins look at Bill a spark in their warm, chocolate brown eyes. 
> 
> ”We’ll do it, ” Mabel says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: kidnapping. Please do not read if you don’t feel comfortable.

  
Dipper kicks Bill in the backside, who is laughing. “ You’re so mean to me Pine Tree,” he laughs, sipping his slushing, that he’s addicted to since they got to the mall. 

  
“You left us in a Fort alone asshole,” he says. Dipper was carrying a few bags for himself and a few for Bill since he doesn’t have clothes and has been coming home in Dipper’s with holes and paint and maybe blood on them.   
  


Mabel nods, slurping her super-maga strawberry cream milkshake through a pink straw. “At least we’re had pillows and blankets.”   
  


Dipper smacks her upside the head,” don’t encourage him.” He’s unimpressed.   
  


Mable and Bill laugh, clearly enjoying Dipper’s frowning face. Dipper rolls his eyes, continuing to walk and ignore the two bellowing hyenas behind him.  
  


“Oh come on, Dipper?” Mabel laughs. She reaches out to touch Dipper’s shoulder, leaning on him as she laughs. 

“It wasn’t even that funny.”

Bill slithers up behind the two twins, forcing them apart as he slides between them and wraps his arms around the two twin’s shoulders. 

Bill’s eyes scan across the cafeteria as the enter. He spots a young women across the room, sitting at a table, laughing with her friends. 

” _ **Do you see that?**_ ” He commands.

The twins stop, eyes slowly following over to the woman that sits across the room. She has long, straight dark brown hair with beads and a feather woven in a single braid. Her skin is olive, and eyes green. She was very pretty and has a pretty smile.  
  


Bill smiles. He whispers closely to the twins ears, “ _**Name: Avery Maxwell. Age: 22. Likes young pretty women and black cats and tea. She’s a Christian and despite how she looks: a virgin.**_ “ He could see into her soul, seeing everything he needs to know to reel her in. His hand tightens around Mabel’s shoulder. He doesn’t like the idea of using Mabel and putting her in danger. Never again did he want to put them in danger.   
  


“What do you want us to do?” asks Dipper, his eyes never leaving Avery Maxwell.

  
“I need you two to _**prove this to me**_ ,” Bill said. They know what he means. He didn’t need to explain to them. His voice had no sign of teasing nor did he show joy. His crystal blue eyes were sharp and like slits from a cat.   
  


Controlling his little pets is easy. And soon he won't have to do it much longer. Oh what fun they'll have once they can fully think for themselves during his plans in the near future. 

His pets have always been headstrong and stubborn, but to him, they were obedient and easy to control.   
  


As they should be. 

Dipper and Mabel look down at the woman across the Cafeteria with a dark intent. The two of them share a look, noticing the truly dark intent inside their sibling.

Dipper nods. Both twins look at Bill a spark in their warm, chocolate brown eyes. 

”We’ll do it, ” Mabel says.  
  


* * *

  
Mabel stands in front of Avery, laughing. It had been easy to walk up to her and start talking. she was easy going and didn’t question when Mable said she was 20.  
  
  
Bill and Dipper stalked close behind just a few blocks away, out of sight. They watch both Mabel and the older girl walk into a bar.

Mabel made a fake ID, which she grew in habit of making once she and he went to a drugstore and bought some wine. It was a dumb night and Grunkle Stan would have totally let them sneak a beer or two if they so wished. But it was the thrill that mattered, not the drink.   
  
  


They wait outside the bar as Mable goes inside. For Mabel, there’s a about an hour of dancing and laughing. Avery was a sweet girl and made Mabel smile so hard her cheeks hurt. 

The next hour consisted of drinking, more on Avery’s end then Mabel. She has one sparkling apple cider, using the excuse she’d be the one to stay fibre for the both of them while she let Avery get wasted, in fact, she even encouraged that she drink more.   
  


Soon enough, Mabel’s date was delirious from the alcohol in her belly. Mabel helps her stand and takes her to the door. No one makes way to help. Seeing a drunk person at the bar was common. Seeing many was very common. 

Mabel helps Avery stand, letting her weight onto Mabel as they walk just out of sight of anyone to see them. 

There, in an alleyway, stood Bill and Dipper, dressed in mostly blacks and dark colours, waiting for her. 

She gives them a cheerful smile, ” help me guys?” she asks. 

Dipper goes to help when he's stopped by Bill. With a dark smirk and a snap of his fingers, Avery is gone. Mabel turns over her hands, amazed. She fixes her weight, no longer having to support another’s weight. 

”Neat trick, ” Dipper says. ”But where is she?” he asks.

Bill looks at them with a calm smirk. ”Tied up somewhere special, ” he says with a shrug. 

Dipper chuckles, ” And why aren't we there either?” he asks, arms crossed. 

Bill shrugs again. He walks over to Dipper, looping an arm around his hip, dragging him along to walk to Mabel. He drapes an arm around her hip, yanking her close to him. Bill presses a kiss on both of their foreheads. He hums, enjoying their closeness to him and how warm his pets are.

”I thought we could walk there, ” he says, looking up at the night sky. ” It's a lovely night. And it's still so young.” 

The twins share a smile, both hooking one arm around Bill: Mabel around his waist and Dipper around his shoulder. As they walked, Dipper and Mabel point out the new constellations, Dipper giving the correct names to them while Mabel made up names for funny looking clusters of stars.

Bill would chime in once and awhile, talking about old constructions or ones that stayed the same. He mostly stayed quiet, just enjoying his two pets speaking. It was so very sweet and he missed this. 


	16. Bloody Canines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder and cannibalism and sexual themes. Please do not read if you don’t feel comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll ever have one of those moments when an entire chapter you worked hard on just gets deleted and you don’t feel like rewriting because you feel like you have already written all the details and story about and doing it a second time is just a chore? Also because sad :,D

  
They reach a cave. It's overground and hidden in the brush. If Bill didn't point is out and pull back the moss, the pines twins would have never of known it was there. It's pitch black in the mouth of the cave. Bill unhooks his arm around Dipper’s waist and points a finger. Out of his long, bone-white finger is a blue flame.   
  


He looks at Dipper with a sharp smile. ”Put your hands on my shoulder, ” he says. ”Don't want you to trip and get hurt.” Dipper places a hand on his shoulder as they walk. He takes them down the long and dark path of the cave, only the burning flame to guide they’re way. They make it to the mouth of a larger part of the cave.

The deeper they go, the more excitement residents from the twins clinging to him. Bill smiles to himself and hides his giddiness with 

The young woman is laid out on a large stone platform with her palms facing up, nailed into the stone; along with her feet. She’s naked. Her womanly form spread out before them like a platter of meat ready to be ravished as they saw fit.

They enter into a large circular room with stone walls and a high stone ceiling. The floor was once stone but now covered in dirt from over the years. Torches with a hot gold flame circle the room. Bill brings down his flame and brings his Pinetree into his side with a hand around his waist. The Pines’ twins don't seem fearful of the sight, they must have been expecting as much. This is the last test for his sweet little treasures must face and should give him a good portion of his power back thanks to virgin blood being spilled. 

”Strip, ” Bill commands in a soft yet powerful voice. 

The twins pull away to strip off their clothes. It ill be easy to clean without getting blood on their clothes. Bill watches with lust-filled eyes as his pets strip down to their barren bodies. They're pasty white skin and rosy cheeks. Both of them are still small enough for him to tower over them and wrap them in his body. He would love to just take them now, but not yet. He has to sit by and enjoy the show. 

  
Bill summons one dagger in each hand and hands it to his beloved pets. He watched intently at they’re eyes run over the dagger is hand, as well as their hands. Their senses drink in the details of the crafted blades like it would speak long enough the longer they stared. Both his pets look to him as if to ask for promotion. 

Dipper’s eyes flicker to the women on the alter and look at the dagger. ”I get it, ” he says. 

Mable watches her brother for a moment. She quickly follows, now piecing things together. 

She pauses alongside her brother, gripping the dagger’s hand with white knuckles. The twins point the daggers at the woman's belly. Dipper drags the blade slowly over her skin and to her throat. He slides the blade back down to her belly again. He holds it there. Mable points the tip of the blade by her heart and in a spiral motion, circles her breast before dragging the ghosting blade to her stomach as Dipper did. 

Mable and Dipper look up from Avery’s beautiful skin to look into each other’s eyes. They each had a complete understanding of what was about to be done and excepted that the fact of the matter is: they aren't normal and had only made it worse by summoning Bill here to fix them. He was fixing them in the way they didn't know they wanted and both Mabel and Dipper excepted that this was supposed to happen. 

_ʇı oᗡ,_ The voice spoke to both of them. 

_ɯıɥ ɹoɟ llı⋊,_ They needed to. 

_ɹǝɥdıƆ ɹǝʇsɐW ǝsɐǝlԀ,_ they wanted to do this. 

As if their minds connected, Dipper and Mable slam down the daggers simultaneously. 

Screams ring out, blood strays out and stains their skin. 

Bill watches as the twins have mirrored smiles plastered onto their faces. He drinks in the fading life force of the female sacrifice with each step he takes closer to his dear pets. 

Marvellous. How marvellous it all was. The young soul merging with his own to give him power and his pets playing with the kill is all so marvellous to God, the Demon, Cipher. 

The screams stop, and the women once known as Avery is no more than an empty flesh bag. Bill places a hand on each of the twin’s hand that held a dagger to make them stop. 

”Enough, you did so well, ” he says softly as if to soothe the beast raging inside the twins. 

Bill reached into a stab wound and scoops out some blood. He places his finger’s into his mouth, eyes closed to savour the taste. The warm crimson stains his lips and chin. 

He reaches for Mabel’s chin and and kisses her. His lips stained hers and he forced his tongue inside her mouth so she may taste the blood for herself. 

He pulls back and takes a good look at Mabel’s face. It's blessed out at the taste and the pressure of his lips on hers. Bill turns his head to eye Dipper greedily.   
  


He chuckles softly. Bill dips his fingers into one of the wounds. He presses his fingers against Dipper’s lips and smudges the blood over his soft skin. Blood stains Dipper’s cheek as Bill grasps the side of his face. Dipper leans into Bill’s touch. He lets himself be pulled into Bill’s presence and has his lips ravished by Bill. His tongue is pushing its way into Dipper’s mouth. Dipper moans at the lose of Bill's warmth and tongue Playing with his tongue. 

”Lovely, ” Bill praises. His thumb rubs Dipper’s cheek, looking into his beautiful eyes.   
  


He places his hands on the twin’s hips, yanking them close to his body. He eyes the body, the delicious body. He chuckles softly to himself and his hands slip down into the crevices of their butt’s and grope their plump cheeks.   
  


”You may now feast, my beloved pets.”


	17. Crimson Worms

  
Ford walks up the stairs. After a long trip, he wanted to see his niece and nephew. Stan is downstairs making pancakes for their welcome back breakfast. He goes to Mabel’s room. Her room is empty and rather messy. That is unlike Mabel. Ford wonders into Dipper’s room, nothing. He walks further in, looking at the unkept room of his nephew. He notes a book sitting on the boy’s desk is a book. It’s set off to the side, but Ford remembers that book.   
  


Ford picks out his book from the floor of Dipper’s bedroom. The book is red and a page market with a slight fold of the corner. If Ford hadn’t noticed, he would have thought that the boy was nearly reading for the pure pleasure of quenching his thirst of knowledge. He was clearly looking for something, he new this from personal knowledge pryer in his younger years. 

The page tells tales of a demon that can grant wishes. People, such as himself would summon the demon in their hour desperateness. Ford remembers his time of desperation. Though, he didn’t remember the pages past that point. The more he flips through the chapters about this being, he noticed that the words are changing and rewriting themselves in front of his very eyes. His eyes my be old and depended on his glasses, but his eyes do not defy him.

The words are lies. It isn’t about a demon that grants wishes, he remembers from his time before. It tells tales of a demon or a God, the people were never sure. The demon ruled the land, he sacrificed his people and they feared him. He twisted people’s minds to believe he was their own savour.

He had two servants by his side, doing his bidding and indulging in his wishes. He would use them as he used others. Human’s were his playthings, animals and objects bowed to him and his twisted will. The two twins that were apart of feast of some sort. Cipher, the being of power unlike any other, favoured them more then anything. It tells tale that they were tortured and put through his sick games. Those two where the only ones to take pleasure in his games. The more he read, the more illustrations shown, the more it looks like his niece and nephew. 

  
  
Horror washed over Ford as he can only fathom what those kids could be doing and what evil has taken over them. Ford hastily tucks the book inside his coat’s pocket and runs down the stairs, “Stan! Get in the car, Mabel and Dipper are in trouble!” 

“What?” he calls, rushing out of the kitchen. 

They set off into the car, Stan blindly driving while Ford flips through the book, trying to find where Mabel and Dipper may be. 

”Turn right!”  
  


* * *

  
Mabel pressed his mouth against her brother’s, her face is hot and hands pulling on on his soft hair. Blood stained his mouth, as it did her’s as well. She tastes the blood, wants to drink the blood from his mouth, Dipoer is the same. Her naked body is warm against his, his chest flat, blood spilt over his soft white skin.   
  


Bill is behind her, teeth bitting down against her collarbone. A black mark blossomed on her in the shape of a triangle. He combs back her hair, fingers like snakes pulling back the knots from her curly hair. His teeth still lodged into into her into her flesh, sucking on the blood from her veins.

He’s flat against her back. She moaned softly as the black oozing tentacles seeped around her body and curled around her legs. The tip of the one tentacles was inside her, wiggling and twisting inside her body like worms in the dirt. It’s warm. It’s familiar and nice. 

It’s wrong, it’s so horribly wrong. Mabel’s mind is lost. Dipper’s mind is lost too. To what is right and what is wrong, Bill had taken their minds as he did once before in their lives previous. 

Mabel opens her eyes, no longer a warm hazel she was born with but now a cold frost blue. Her breathing is shallow as if the air had been stolen from her lungs. 

Bill reaches over to Dipper, grabbing his left shoulder and sinking his teeth into Dipper’s right shoulder. The dark mark blooms on his collarbone, same triangle as Mabel’s. The tentacles reaches up and around his leg. Dipper is wet just like Mabel. He enjoyed the taste of their skin, the blood spilling into his mouth and staining his teeth. The warmth of their insides, the curl of his tentacles inside them like squirming worms. Their pleasure gives him pleasure. 

Mabel pushes closer to her brother, Bill forcing them together, sucking forth their warmth into his own body. He would allow his pets to indulge in pleasure before the older Pines try to ruin their fun. 


End file.
